


ACCEPTANCE: STATES OF ULTRON V - STEVE

by Ariana_Umbran, Foxlady



Series: We Will Meet Again [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Steve Rogers: Human Cockroach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_Umbran/pseuds/Ariana_Umbran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: Uno al menos tenía que caer de pie para levantar a todo el resto a pulso.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Thor, Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers
Series: We Will Meet Again [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699284
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	ACCEPTANCE: STATES OF ULTRON V - STEVE

STATES OF ULTRON V  
STEVE ROGERS: ACCEPTANCE.

DREAM OUT LOUD

*In the middle of the night  
When the angels scream  
I don't want to live a lie, that I believe  
Time to do or die  
I will never forget the moment, the moment  
I will never forget the moment*

****************************  
======  
(El ventilador del pequeño cuarto daba vueltas lentamente, sin ruido. Hacía calor, pero no de un modo agobiante: se estaba fresco, tendidos desnudos en la cama baja del hostal, el sol intenso de afuera y el ruido de la calle amortiguado por las espesas cortinas de tela cruda. El lugar era modesto, pero limpio y tranquilo: la madera estaba suave y gastada, tibia para caminar bajo los pies desnudos, y además de unas descoloridas alfombritas tejidas, los únicos colores vivos en la habitación eran el henley rojo de Bucky doblado sobre la única silla y el bolso de Steve en el suelo, del que abierto podía verse su uniforme azul profundo.  
En la cama, todo era piel tostada, piel blanca, sábanas blancas, cabello rubio u oscuro, piel enrojecida)  
=======  
(En Manila, Bucky se ponía lentes de contacto castaños, se encogía un poco y se dejaba la barba, y pasaba a ser un desharrapado más en Philippinas, con zapatillas de diseñador pero jeans llenos de agujeros. Steve lo había encontrado en el diminuto apartamento en las afueras, que se arrendaba por día, y había tomado seis horas, porque tenían stamina de supersoldados, que al fin se calmaran lo suficiente para tener una conversación no llena de gemidos, maldiciones y jadeos)  
========  
\- Entonces... - dijo Bucky al fin estirándose, y yendo desnudo a revolver la mesita plástica que usaba de escritorio, regresando con un par de pendrives y unas carpetas de cartón sepia.- la información sobre Von Strucker...-  
\- Me siento como Mata Hari.- dijo Steve, sonrisa traviesa aún, labios inflamados, una almohada en los brazos para apoyar el mentón, tendido boca abajo también desnudo, estirado y relajado.  
\- Te follas a tus informantes, yup. Pero seguro Mata Hari era menos escandalosa para tener sexo, punk.- dijo Bucky sentándose en la cama, las manos de Steve yendo de inmediato a sus muslos, de donde las sacó a carpetazos.- Para ya! Necesitas esta información si van a ir a meterse a Sokovia...-  
\- Vuelve a la Torre.- suplicó Steve, reptando para poner el mentón en su muslo, Bucky alzando una sola ceja como Marlene Dietricht.  
\- Vamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo?- preguntó con irritación.  
\- Yep.-  
\- Quieres que vuelva a la Torre en donde vive Natasha, a la que cuando me dan flashbacks me le voy encima, en donde vive Tony Stark, cuyos padres asesiné, y quieres aguantar todo eso y tenerme en Manhattan para... qué, exactamente?-  
Steve le mordió el muslo.  
Bucky le echó una mirada poco impresionada.- Lindo, Rogers. Quieres un objeto sexual en casa, eso es todo, y que lave y planche seguro, porque sigues siendo un mugriento...-  
\- … la Torre tiene quien lave y planche y yo lo hago solito.-  
\- Ya cumplí mis años de ser esclavo sexual, gracias.- dijo Bucky con acidez, aunque sonreía, levantándose para ir por otra tablet. Steve se enderezó, irritado.  
\- No bromees con eso! No es lo mismo... por Dios, cómo piensas...!!-  
\- Era una broma, Stevie. Si yo no puedo bromear con eso, quién? Un poco de humor es muy saludable, dicen todos los sitios de psiquiatría que he estado leyendo.-  
\- Por eso deberías volver a la Torre, tener un tratamiento como se debe...-  
\- Meterle bombas a las bases de HYDRA es mucho más catártico, sabes.- dijo Bucky, buscando entre sus archivos con la mano derecha en la delicada pantalla táctil.  
\- Estás flaco.-  
\- Gracias, también pienso que estás muy bonito, punk.-  
\- Bucky...- susurró Steve, voz derrotada, sentándose en la cama con un suspiro.- Porqué no me dejas convencerte?-  
\- Porqué debería? Estoy haciendo mucho bien y disfrutando mucho volándole la raja a HYDRA y pasándote información, además que estos encuentros me gustan mucho. Llevamos 70 años juntos, esto le pone un poco de pimienta a nuestra relación, así no piensas en mi como tu viejita esposa.- dijo Bucky, y era verdad que le brillaban los ojos. Estaba flaco, sí, pero se veía cargado de energía, y Steve se tragó su exasperación de mala gana para conceder eso. La venganza de Bucky era algo que nadie podía negarle: nadie tenía tanto derecho como él.  
Pero lo extrañaba. Bucky era muy diferente al joven travieso, afectuoso, práctico, resiliente que había conocido: pero podías vislumbrar detrás del asesino letal y determinado chispas que eran... como si esas dotes hubieran sido uvas que ahora eran vino. Si había sido travieso, ahora era ácido: si había sido práctico, ahora era absolutamente pragmático. Bucky era una oda a la resiliencia, y su negro humor, su silenciosa hambre por la vida, y por él, conmovía a Steve. Steve amaba, y había amado, a su Bucky con desesperación: pero amaba también al desconocido, al asesino, a la víctima, a este nuevo Bucky que lo devoraba como si se le fuera la vida en ello.  
Steve lo quería todo lo cerca, todo lo seguro y todo lo protegido que pudiera, pero claramente, Bucky tras tanto dominio y tanto encierro, quería ser libre, y cómo culparlo.  
Despacio, Steve le acarició el costado, y Bucky le sonrió, mirándolo de perfil, antes de regresar a sus notas. Después de la caída de SHIELD, Natasha y Coulson habían logrado levantar de nuevo una red de informantes que si bien no era tan perfecta como antes, era al menos confiable: y estaban seguros que el cetro robado había acabado en las manos de Von Strucker.  
Pero nadie conocía a HYDRA tanto como Bucky, y él había logrado averiguar en dónde el desgraciado estaba haciendo sus experimentos horripilantes. Bucky lo conocía: había estado en sus manos alguna vez, y lo recordaba bien.  
\- Quiero ver muerto a ese maldito monstruo. Pero entiendo que sería útil para que la gente de Coulson le saque información. Y con lo protegido que tienen ese castillo, ustedes tienes más probabilidades de agarrar el cetro y a Strucker. Yo podría hacer una de las dos.- dijo Bucky serenamente, aunque su brazo metálico emitía el rumor de cuando los servos se movían inquietos dentro: era musculatura involuntaria que Steve ya había aprendido, era un síntoma de nerviosismo.  
\- Buck, voy con Thor, Tony, Clint, Nat y Hulk. No tengas miedo, no hay posibilidad de que se nos escape.-  
\- No es eso lo que me preocupa. Von Strucker está obsesionado contigo... con el suero del supersoldado. Sé lo que te hizo, cuando te capturó.- agregó, haciendo que Steve tensara la mandíbula a la memoria del abuso.- Es un maldito enfermo, si llegara a atraparte de nuevo...-  
\- Voy con Nat, Bucky.- repitió Steve, antes de menear la cabeza.- Y ya no hay una Libby por quien... ya no soy tan ingenuo, sabes.-  
Bucky meneó la cabeza, antes de aferrarlo y besarlo, y Steve fue de buena gana a sus brazos, porque la memoria del abuso de Strucker y Alexei helaba un poco su columna, aunque mucho menos de lo que había asumido que iba a traumatizarlo. Los esfuerzos de su grupo por ayudarlo habían funcionado: la muerte de Theo, de Libby, los abusos que habían sufrido Nat y Bucky, la generosidad de Thor... todo parecía haber transformado eso en una pesadilla lejana, detrás de preocupaciones mucho más inmediatas. Ahora, tendido en los brazos de Bucky moviéndose enérgicamente encima suyo, no quedaba nada de ese miedo, de ese disgusto, como una pesadilla pierde su poder al despertar. Nada que Strucker le hubiera había podido tocarlo, no realmente.  
En cambio Bucky tocaba su alma con cada empuje, con cada gemido de pasión, y cuando al fin se quedó quieto, temblando en aftershocks, la frente en el amplio esternón de Steve, desnudos en medio de todos esos planes de batalla, Steve se sentía afortunado por sobre todas las cosas.  
*****************************************

La rutina en la Torre, para Steve, se había vuelto una fuente de serenidad. Levantarse por las mañanas, salir a correr o al gimnasio según su humor, ducharse, bajar a desayunar con Bruce, Maria o Sam cuando visitaba, los pajaritos mañaneros. Estudiar los informes de Coulson y los contactos de Nat y Clint, discutirlos con ellos, buscar noticias y novedades, sentarse a dibujar un rato mientras escuchaba noticias e informes políticos. Comer su almuerzo en la cocina mientras Tony desayunaba, o dejar que Clint o Bruce lo llevaran a algún pequeño restaurante étnico, o que Nat o Thor invadieran su cocina con una viandas y llenaran el sillón de miguitas. La misiones podían tomar días a veces, y aunque prefería con mucho los rescates de desastres naturales o las búsquedas de accidentados, sacar a HYDRA y a células terroristas del camino era satisfactorio. Sus misiones desfavoritas eran los “ supervillanos” que con frecuencia eran científicos locos o magos primerizos, que divertían mucho a Tony, Bruce y Thor: pero como esos “ supervillanos” solían ser gloriosamente inconscientes del daño a terceros, resultaban ser el tipo de misiones de las que él, Nat y Clint regresaban cojeando y sangrando.  
Trataban de no matar: Steve tenía muy en mente el no convertirse en asesinos glorificados del gobierno, y sabía que a Nat y Clint, los más letales, les pesaba haber matado bajo las órdenes de SHIELD contaminado con HYDRA. Eran un equipo bien afiatado: a veces Steve sentía que eran como los dedos de una mano, trabajando juntos con delicadeza o brutalidad, y los sentía como extensiones sí mismo, estuches de herramientas en que en sus manos Hulk era el martillo, Thor el hacha, Clint la pinza, Nat el destornillador. Lo obedecían: tras tanto tiempo de discusiones y despelotes, ahora lo obedecían sin chistar, con total confianza.  
(Exceptuando una vez en que un pseudo mago empezó a hablar de control mental y Clint le metió tres flechas en el cuello sin decir agua va.)  
( Y la vez que Nat se entretuvo tres horas con un político pedófilo mientras Thor y Steve sacaban a sus esclavas niñas del pozo de cemento fresco en donde había tratado de ahogarlas, y cuando al fin notaron que Nat no estaba, encontraron al tipo hecho un Kandinsky y ella como si se hubiera dado una tina de tinta roja con la ropa puesta)  
( Y cuando Tony y Bruce descubrieron que el padre de un adolescente mutante que estaba derribando pilares en el Metro lo había abusado e intentado estrangular para que no revelara su abuso y el de sus hermanos pequeños, Tony se hizo a un lado y dejó que Hulk lo hiciera mermelada)  
( Y Steve en ninguno de esos casos había hecho nada más que alzarles una ceja, manos en la cintura, y ya)  
Tenían noches de película, y a veces las improptu vacaciones que a Tony se le antojaban, no cuando él estaba cansado, sino cuando Bruce, Nat o Clint empezaban a suspirar por los rincones o a ponerse más idiotas de lo usual. Steve había caminado charlando con Tony por toda la Costa Azul, maravillándose del celeste del horizonte, y había pasado una noche bebiendo cerveza artesanal sentados en un viejo muro en Grecia con Thor, hablando del universo, bajo un mar de estrellas. Había dejado que Natasha lo llevara en un intento de merengue descalzo en las playas de Puerto Vallarta, y había probado los especiadísimos platos de un puestito en la calle de Abu Dhabi al que Bruce lo arrastrara.  
Y había escalado detrás de Clint la Torre de la mezquita de Hassán II en Marruecos, para mirar son él desde 250 metros de altura al desierto, el cielo curvo sobre ambos, y había entendido la paz que Clint sentía en lo alto.  
Había llegado a amarlos a todos: Steve era un hombre que había pasado veinte años de su vida con un sólo amigo en el mundo, y no había necesitado más. No era un hombre extrovertido: no hacía amigos fácilmente. Sam había sido la excepción, con su instinto de psicólogo: pero tras conocer y aprender los idiomas particulares de cada uno de ellos, de estudiarlos como estudiaba a toda arma que debía aprender a usar, había aprendido - aprehendido- tantas cosas que suponía que amarlos, a su modo poco demostrativo, era inevitable.  
Eran sus armas, como habían sido los Comandos en su momento: y la reflexión de que inevitablemente los perdería, aunque no a todos, era un fatalismo con el que podía vivir, mientras cada día hicieran retroceder a HYDRA, rescataran a heridos, hicieran una diferencia en el mundo. Steve se encontraba sonriendo ahora a veces después de las misiones, incluso * durante* algunas misiones al ver a Thor agarrar a dos esclavistas de inmigrantes y lanzarlos por los aires sólo para que Clint disparase y Tony gritara “ 200 puntos!”.  
\- Estás positivamente radiante, Van Winkle.- diría Tony después con un codazo en su costado ( solía quejarse que darle un codazito amistoso era como dárselo a un pilar de cemento) - Porqué tan contentito? Tienes fin de semana de dónde en el mundo voy a follarme a Bucky SanDiego?-  
\- Mira, gracias a Sam he pescado todas esas referencias.- dijo Steve en respuesta, quitándose el casco sucio y los arneses en los sencillos vestidores de la Torre. La habitual privacidad obsesa de Tony se contradecía con las duchas y vestidor común que tenían junto al hangar: ( Natasha, por supuesto, tenía el suyo, que compartía con Maria ocasionalmente) y aunque todos podrían perfectamente haber ido a cambiarse y asearse a sus respectivos apartamentos en la Torre, había un algo cómodo, juvenil, relajante, en bajar el quinjet charlando, quitarse los uniformes sucios sin interrumpir la adrenalina de su aventura, arrojar todo mezclado en el mismo gran cesto de acero para que se descontaminara, y seguir charlando mientras se metían a la fantástica ducha con treinta jets distintos de agua caliente que era del porte de una habitación, y tenía un jacuzzi enorme a un lado para músculos adoloridos. Steve había preguntado con su habitual falta de tino al comienzo para qué gastar en vestidores comunes cuando tenían los apartamentos, y había habido un momento incómodo cuando Tony lo había mirado con total seriedad y le había largado con ojos muy sinceros “ es para poder mirarte el culo, Capi”.  
Clint había procedido a desvestirse por completo y dar saltitos en los jets antes de meterse en el jacuzzi de cabeza, proclamando que si habían tinas masajeadoras de billonario, Tony podía mirarle todo el trasero cuanto quisiera y su pene igual si quería. Tony ladró que nadie quería ver nada suyo, mientras a Bruce le venía la risa tonta.  
Por supuesto, Steve entendió después que para Bruce, que solía acabar las misiones con trasnformación bastante adolorido y derrengado, cuando no de verdad enfermo, tener un jacuzzi caliente a unos pocos pasos para calmar el dolor post Hulk era un regalo. Y Tony lo amaba tanto, que si podía ponerle uno al pie del quinjet, lo haría, y si tenía que encontrar cómo disimularlo, lo haría también.  
Steve no sabía cómo decirlo: no siempre era tan elocuente como le hubiera gustado. Pero ver la solicitud de Tony hacia Bruce y el idólatra amor de Bruce hacia Tony le enseñó muchas cosas, le ayudó a identificar muchas cosas que esperaba, lo hicieran mejor para Bucky. Podía ver que cuando Tony empezaba a imponer cosas Bruce se erizaba inmediatamente: que cuando Bruce se dejaba llevar por la terquedad, Tony combatía con armas inútiles hasta que elegía la paciencia. Se reconoció a sí mismo en es terquedad y esa impulsividad: y la próxima vez que Bucky rodó al ojos cuando insistió en ir con él a seguir a HYDRA, comprendió y se detuvo con esfuerzo.  
Era duro darse cuenta que en una relación, era Hulk. Libby había sido la novia ideal para él porque, ahora comprendía, no había sido un persona, había sido una alfombra sin más interés que hacerlo feliz como fuera. Bucky era, en cambio, no sólo una persona, sino que un hombre con sus propias metas, deseos y planes, después de muchas décadas de estar incapacitado de tomar sus propias decisiones, y Steve, que ya había reconocido su terrible costumbre de dar órdenes y presionar, se había jurado no ser ese hombre junto a Bucky.  
Todo lo que habían hecho había ayudado, sí, pero era obvio que estaba muy dañado: y una de las decisiones más duras de tomar había sido respetar el espacio que Bucky necesitaba, sabiendo que no estaba bien, y quién podía pretender lo contrario tras todo lo que le habían hecho. Bucky podía mostrarse delirantemente feliz de verlo cada vez que se encontraban para intercambiar información y amarse como adolescentes en algún rincón del globo: pero se negaba a verlo más de una vez al mes, con suerte dos, y Steve sabía que otros días, Bucky no contestaba el teléfono, se encerraba en el refugio que eligiera, se quedaba catatónico o dormía por días, o que flashbacks y pesadillas lo hacían huir por calles nocturnas perseguido por sus memorias.  
Y él tenía que respetar el que Bucky quisiera enfrentar eso solo, aunque le partiese el alma.

=========================================

LLAMADA A LAS 4:25 DE LA TARDE EN NEW YORK.  
( Steve deja pinceles y contesta inmediatamente al ver “ Bucky” en el identificador del teléfono.  
“ Stevie...”  
El susurro, sombrío y húmedo. Sonaba tan solitario, tan desolado en una palabra.  
“ Donde estás? Estás herido?”  
“... estoy bien. No debí llamarte, perdona, es... qué hora es allá?”  
“ Buck. Donde estás?”  
“ eh... es Bratislava”  
“ Eso es...?”  
La voz de Bucky mostró un deje de humor aunque sonaba quebrada.” Eslovaquia, jetón inculto”  
“ Allá son las tres de la mañana... dónde te has metido?”  
“ Un callejón... creo. Es que el hotel donde me estoy quedando tiene piezas chiquitas y muy pegadas, si grito dormido voy a despertar a toda la cuadra...”  
“ Buck...”  
“ No es tan malo. Me quedo dormido escuchando a la otra gente hablar... cuando cierro los ojos es como estar en nuestro apartamento de Brooklyn. Casi me puedo convencer que nada ha cambiado.”  
“ Puedo pagarte un mejor hotel...”  
“ No quiero un mejor hotel. Me gustan las voces, me siento...” la voz de Bucky se hizo más tenue.” En la máquina de criogenización no tenía vecinos, oyendo a la gente hablar... a veces puedo oler su comida.”  
“ Estás comiendo bien?”  
“ Sí, pero nada huele tan bien como comida casera” dijo Bucky, y de pronto se le escapó un sollozo. A Steve se le partió el corazón oyéndolo tragarse las lágrimas y calmarse a la fuerza, inspirando hondo.” Anoche soñé... recordé, una vez hubo un tiroteo en un restaurante. La gente huyó y cuando todo acabó en una mesa había un plato de esa polenta frita como la hacía tu madre, con salsa. Como el Soldado no recordaba porqué, pero me senté ahí entre los cadáveres, me la comí toda y luego fui a las cocinas por más. Me castigaron porque me enfermé en serio, estaba recién descongelado, no puedes comer nada sólido, pero...” Bucky suspiró, su voz afirmándose.” me gusta saber ahora porqué me comí todo eso”  
“ Ven cuando quieras y te hago una bandeja entera”  
“ Ya comeremos en... te veré en Turquía?”  
“ Por supuesto.” la voz de Steve era suave.” Que pasó? Pesadillas? O viste algo...?”  
“ No son pesadillas” la voz de Bucky se enfrió, baja, dolorida. “ Por eso te llamo. Por eso salgo. No sueño... no sueño nada en especial, es todo negro, muy frío, y cuando sueño eso me doy cuenta que estoy criogenizado y todo lo demás es sueño. Por eso me voy a la calle a buscar cosas nuevas, cosas que no podría haber imaginado, y así sé, así me convenzo que esto es real...” susurró, y a Steve se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se forzó a mantener la voz calmada.  
“ Por eso te gustan tanto los Starkphones y todas las novedades, verdad?”  
“ Generalmente basta con ver a un dama vestida... como se visten las damas que andan por ahí a las cuatro de la mañana. Ciertamente nunca habría imaginado eso, pero qué lindo es de ver, por Dios.” bromeó Bucky al fin, sonándose la nariz e inspirando hondo. “ No me hagas caso, Stevie...”

============================================  
**************************************************  
And the story goes on  
That's how the story goes  
That's how the story goes  
============================================  
(En Turquía, Steve le había llevado la bandeja de polenta prometida, y habían pasado una semana tranquila en un cottage junto al mar, uno de los períodos más largos que tuvieran juntos desde que Bucky engañara a Sam y abandonara la Torre. Steve disfrutó pintando el mar de un azul increíble desde la playa, y durmiendo en una baja cama de bambú, pero había una razón para todo esto: Bucky estaba aguardando a que un empresario que lavada dinero para HYDRA apareciera en su yate y que el tipo fuera además violento con su esposa y sus hijitas hacía aún más dulce el que Bucky planease meterle una bala desde el arrecife, en plena noche, a mil doscientos treinta y cinco metros de distancia.  
Stevie no tenía ninguna duda que Bucky era capaz, aunque nadie, excepto quizás Clint, tenía esa puntería.)  
============================================  
\- Podrías habernos dicho a nosotros que nos ocupáramos de este desgraciado.-  
\- Pensé que ustedes trataban de no matar.- dijo Bucky, una mañana, en que desayunaban sin más que shorts de traje de baño, muy breves la verdad, pero el calor durante el día era tanto que incluso las dogtags militares que ambos solían usar se calentaban demasiado y amenazaban con quemarles la piel.  
\- Podemos hacer una excepción con ese tipo de basura.- dijo Steve: el informe de cómo solía golpear a sus hijitas gemelas de trece años lo había puesto de muy mal humor.- Si Bruce o Clint leen eso te hacen el favor gustosos. Y Natasha...-  
\- No quiero meter a Natasha en esto.- dijo Bucky, y empalideció, dejando su taza de oscuro café turco con leche a un lado. ( y sí, había que tener mucosa gástrica de supersoldado para tomar café turco cinco veces al día). Steve, que sabía que Bucky se llamaba con Clint a veces y alguna vez con Bruce, hizo una pausa antes de deslizar un dedo por el borde de su taza.  
\- No quieres verla? Ella y tú... bueno, tenían algo especial, y tienen mucho en común...-  
\- Steve, córtala. No se trata de que me le vaya a ir encima de nuevo, creo que ya tengo eso bajo control, ya no me disocio nada más verla. No, es... otra cosa.-  
\- Buck?- Steve se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo abordar el tema. Sí, estaban juntos, aunque claramente Bucky no estaba en condiciones de promesas, juramentos, bodas o ninguna otra cosa, que Steve, como el carnerito impulsivo que era, habría estado dispuesto desde el día dos. Pero Steve sabía que a Bucky seguían atrayéndole las mujeres, y como le repetía Bruce, era muy sano que le volviese la líbido: pero lo de Natasha iba mucho más allá, y era quizá la única que lo preocupaba, aunque fuera enervante el que también la quisiera tanto, que alguna vez la hubiera deseado, y que encima deseara desesperadamente que ambos fueran felices.  
Ese enredo era suficiente para darle dolor de cabeza, la verdad.  
\- Buck?- repitió, porque de pronto el rostro de Bucky parecía cargado de disgusto, casi de odio, la vista en la inocente tacita, y Steve sintió un ramalazo de miedo, porque Bucky no podía estar odiando a Nat, verdad? No porque ya no lo quisiera, y quisiera a Clint? O por...?- Tú sabes que ella detesta a HYDRA tanto como nosotros, ella está de nuestro lado...-  
\- No tiene que ver con eso, por Dios!- dijo Bucky exasperado, frotándose la cara, la barba que empezaba a salirle.- Es...- agregó con un bufido.- Cuando estaba en Sri Lanka, una chica se me acercó en la calle.- murmuró. Bucky había estado en Sri Lanka desarmando una operación de robo de minas locales el mes anterior. Steve enarcó las cejas, esperando el resto de la historia, pero Bucky parecía cada vez más disgustado, su mandíbula apretada.- Para ofrecerme un blowjob por unas rupias.-  
\- Y...?-  
\- Tenía catorce años.-  
Steve cerró los ojos en tristeza y asco.- Y...?-  
\- No pensarás que dije que sí?!-  
\- Claro que no! Quiero decir... qué tiene que ver esto con Nat?-  
Bucky apretó más los dientes: su rostro era aún más sombrío, tanto que parecía en Winter Soldier, y cuando lo miró, Steve sintió la comprensión como una ola de naúseas.  
\- No...-  
\- Cuando me cayó el tejazo, vomité todo lo que tenía en el estómago.- dijo Bucky, cubriéndose los ojos.- Dudo que haya tenido quince. Estoy bastante seguro que no tenía dieciocho cuando nos separaron... nos torturaron... me obligaron a violarla y torturarla. Con un rifle, de paso.-  
\- Oh, por Dios.-  
\- Y aún así me ayudó, trató de salvarme, dijo que me había amado... - dijo Bucky con voz ronca.- Sé que me merezco un tiro en la frente por cada cosa que hice, pero cuando recordé todo lo que le hice juro que estuve a punto. Cómo no me ha matado, no lo entiendo.-  
\- Ella dijo que te amó, Buck.- dijo Steve tras una pausa.  
\- Estaban matándola de hambre, abuso y adoctrinándola!- ladró Bucky.  
\- A tí también!- gritó Steve, a lo que Bucky hizo un gesto, y al fin echó la cabeza atrás, mirando al techo con ojos inundados.  
\- Voy a acabar con HYDRA y el Red Room hasta que no sean más que cenizas. Sólo entonces podré mirarla a la cara de nuevo.- dijo al fin, con un suspiro. Steve se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo algo de frío de repente.  
\- Quisieras... estar con ella entonces, Buck...? Cuando hayamos ganado...-  
Todo el drama y el dolor se fue del rostro de Bucky para transformarse en exasperación.- De verdad me vas a hacer una escena de celos después de lo que te he dicho, Rogers?-  
\- Pero es que suenas...-  
\- Para mí siempre tendrá quince años. Antes casi pude, porque no recordaba, pero...- Bucky se estiró, al fin empinándose el café frío.- Suena completamente asqueroso decirlo tras todo lo que nos pasó, pero cuando recordé todo... la veo como una hermana menor, Steve. Sin contar que está completamente colada por Barton y le hace tilín el Doc.- acabó, antes de inclinar la cabeza a un lado.- O es que a tí te hace tilín? Me robaste a Libby, tendría sentido que ahora seduzcas a Natasha con la magia de tus pectorales doble D...-  
\- Por el amor de Dios, cállate ya! Sólo quiero estar contigo!- bramó Steve, a quien los cambios de humor de Bucky le daban backlash a veces. Su explosión hizo que los ojos atormentados de Bucky se suavizaran, y que alargase una mano, la mano normal, para tomar la de Steve, y apretarla, acariciándola, como si le pidiera perdón por la escena, por los comentarios.  
Esa tarde, lo oyó llamar a Natasha, una larga conversación en ruso, en donde pudo oír risas ahogadas y después, sollozos, y lo que sonaba como maldiciones. Lo dejó: era algo privado de los dos. Pero Bucky llegó buscarlo, ojos enrojecidos pero tranquilos, y se tendió a su lado en la cama baja suyo balcón daba al mar, su mano entrelazándose a la suya.  
\- Si no te doy muchísimo asco, como debería...- susurró, y sus ojos reflejaban el cielo celeste al girar la cara y mirarlo.- me harías el amor, por favor?-  
Se amaron hasta la noche, con una intensidad contenida y dulce: y a pesar de la petición de Bucky Steve fue quien se sintió amado, cubierto de besos de pies a cabeza de un modo que rondaba la adoración. Acarició los cabellos de Bucky, la espalda atlética y sedosa bajo sus manos cuando se quedaron abrazados: y la luna había salido cuando se vistieron, Bucky revisó sus mensajes, se echaron sus bolsos al hombro y fueron al promontorio junto a la casa, desde donde Bucky ajustó su mira telescópica, cargó el enorme rifle militar e hizo un solo disparo a luz de la luna, a través del mar que reflejaba las estrellas. Su figura era poderosa y solitaria en lo alto del risco, y Steve, que lo esperaba con ambas motocicletas, lo observó ahí, quieto, la melena al viento, el poder de la muerte en sus manos y lo amó tanto que no pudo hablar hasta que llegaron a Ankara.  
===================  
**********************  
(Todos sabían que iba a ver a Bucky, al menos una vez al mes: y Bruce, que había viajado más que nadie, Nat y Clint, que conocían tantos rincones, solían recomendarle lugares donde comer y dónde quedarse, qué evitar y frases útiles. Tony siempre estaba feliz de mandarlo en su jet privado adonde fuera y entregarle las llaves de alguna de sus casas y lofts por el mundo con un descuido de hermano: y Thor siempre le recordaba que pasara lo que pasara, él podía estar allí antes que nadie apoyarlos o defenderlos. Sam, aunque seguía detestando a Bucky por su traición para escaparse, le dejaba tips para la PTSD “ del chalado ese”: y Darcy, cuando estaba de visita, y había comentado en voz muy alta que Bucky era el hombre más lamible que había visto, solía enviarle sweaters, bufandas, gorros o guantes ridículos, aunque la reunión fuera en Acapulco. Ella decía que no se podía ser el Winter Soldier en guayaberas.)

(Y Steve agradecía esa normalidad, ese afecto, el que no hicieran ninguna diferencia entre encargarle chocolates a Thor si iba a ver a Erik Selvig, pasteles a Clint si iba a su granja, o vino francés cuando Tony tenía que ir a ver la fábrica en Francia, y de la misma forma emitieran buenos deseos y pedidos cuando él se iba a ver a Bucky.)

****************************  
=========================  
-… y Natasha quería turrón de una tienda en especial… debe ser esa, la con los muñequitos en la vitrina.- dijo Steve mientras él y Bucky paseaban por Bucharest. En realidad estaban haciendo reconocimiento de la grilla de las calles, con Bucky recordando en flashes antiguos refugios HYDRA que había conocido en los setenta y ochenta en la zona: pero mientras marcaban cruces en un mapa con un lápiz de grafito, los dos, que vivían con hambre, habían aprovechado de darse un paseíto gastronómico. Steve había llenado una bolsita de atenciones para sus Avengers, con especial atención a Sam, que nunca pedía nada, pero que le ponía ocho cucharadas de azúcar al té, como cualquiera que alguna vez hubiera pasado semanas con raciones nutritivas, pero sin un dulce.  
Y Bucky, al que aún le faltaban kilos por subir, pero que seguía dándole la mejor parte de lo que comieran como si aún fuera Mini Steve, tenía un amor por los dulces que hacía de Bucharest una ciudad ideal. Los dos se pasearon tragando pretzels bañados en caramelo, tibios y abrigados contra el viento frío, y observaron el atardecer en un silencio cómodo, acodados juntos en un puente de arco sobre el Dambovita, mirando un atardecer de intensos naranjos y rosados en el aire cargado de nieve.  
Bucky había marcado nueve lugares que visitar esa noche. Había un enorme contraste entre los dos paseando y riendo en las voces bajas que habían aprendido en su juventud, comentándose privadamente bromas y colgándose del brazo del otro para apreciar las vistas como dos turistas con el descuido americano por la ropa, envueltos en parkas y lanas: por la noche, ese Bucky ojeroso, risueño sin embargo, cálido y siempre tan atento a él, se transformaba al vestirse de negro, al rodear sus ojos de oscuro para evitar los reflejos, al cargarse armas hasta que no había un ángulo suyo que no significara muerte. Cuando Steve se vestía del Capitán América, se volvía un escudo inamovible e irresistible: cuando Bucky se vestía del Winter Soldier, era un cuchillo desenvainado.  
\- Buck...- dijo Steve, como siempre un poco helado al verlo así, porque su rostro perdía toda expresión, y forrado en kevlar, era tan semejante a cuando lo volvió a ver que un hilo de miedo siempre se mezclaba en su voz: pero Bucky hacía un mohín, meneaba la cabeza, y volvía a ser su Bucky, aunque habitara el cuerpo del Winter Soldier. Seve lo besaba cada vez que podía: en rincones, antes de salir, al llegar, al irse, porque cada beso se le antojaba nuevo y necesario, como si todos los demás no contaran y sólo éste, éste, fuera real: pero cuando lo besaba antes de salir como el Winter Soldier, había algo posesivo, como si no pudiera dejar de llenarse las manos con él, de recordarle que ahí estaba, que era suyo, que ni al muerte ni el invierno habían tenido poder sobre ellos...  
Seis eran bases aún: y las vaciaron con la fría eficiencia, la brutalidad, la exactitud de un machete, porque HYDRA era algo muy personal para ambos. Dos estaban abandonadas, pero Bucky dedicó una hora a dejarlas completamente arruinadas e insalvables: y en la última...  
\- Oh, estos hijos de puta.- dijo Steve con sentimiento cuando levantaron apenas una plancha de cemento blindado del suelo que pesaba unas tres toneladas, para encontrar a una docena de muchachos y muchachas enflaquecidos, aterrados, y encadenados como animales desde el suelo. Era ridículo cuán sujetos los tenían, cuando estaba claro que los chicos estaban tan debilitados y hambrientos que apenas se tenían de pie: y la mayoría se veían tan incoherentes, que Steve los asumió drogados cuando se los entregaron a los servicios sociales de Rumania.  
Pero a pesar del horror, habían hecho un buen trabajo, y Steve regresó con una sonrisa al modesto hotel en donde se estaban quedando, un sencillo apart-hotel con un gran balcón que ya estaba bañado del sol del amanecer cuando entraron. Bucky había traído otro montón de papeles y data que recogiera como una urraca en cada lugar, su bolso cada vez más pesado: pero Steve estaba lleno de adrenalina, y no le dio tiempo de revisarlo antes que besos se volvieran una ducha, y luego mucho más...  
( Baldosas tibias color café y blancas: un sol pálido en la ventana, nubes grises amenazando lluvia. El baño lleno de vapor, el agua aún goteando porque ninguno de los dos se había preocupado de dejar al resto del edificio sin agua caliente: Bucky de rodillas en sus ropas descartadas, empapado y limpio, su espalda huesuda aún tan pálida, tan fuerte, los hombros protruyendo bajo la piel con ambas palmas en el suelo y sus rodillas en el suelo muy separadas mientras Steve, aferrando sus caderas resbalosas por el agua con manos hambrientas se empujaba adentro con gemidos escapándosele entre dientes apretados, el semen escapándosele en gotas incontrolables, las palabras de amor escapándosele como agua de una vasija rota. Todo parecía escaparse, abrirse, entregarse cuando Steve hacía el amor, y cuando acababa en estremecimientos que lo sacudían entero, Bucky lo sostenía en brazos tan vulnerable, tan abandonado, que la traslúcida piel de sus labios, rojos como frutos, húmedos, abiertos, le hacían pensar en una herida, y en cómo el corazón de Steve se desangraba cuando tenía que irse)  
El sonido de un vaso quebrándose despertó a Steve de golpe de ese sueño dulce y confiado, arropado en el sofá en una bata de toalla, el cabello aún húmedo. El sonido lo hizo saltar, y luego se repitió con una quebrazón de porcelanas, que se explicó cuando entró al dormitorio y encontró a Bucky con el puño de metal enterrado en el cemento de la pared, el teléfono sobre la cama con la pantalla quebrada y algunos de los papeles que trajera, salpicados de gotitas de sangre, desparramados por el suelo.  
\- Buck... qué pasa...?- musitó, abriéndose paso entre lo que parecían los restos de un vaso y de la bandeja de la cena.- Buck...?- repitió, porque Bucky tenía el pelo en la cara y aunque estaba de pie, temblando muy levemente, no parecía respirar.  
Steve se odió, porque sabía que no debía tocarlo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Nat se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Pero lo odiaba, cuando todo en él quería ir a abrazarlo simplemente.  
\- SOLDAT!-  
Bucky dio un respingo, su cuerpo entero volteándose, rígido, y luego se giró para mirar a Steve con odio, cuando recordó dónde estaba y quién era. Suspiró, al fin aflojándose y sentándose la cama, y Steve notó que su mano derecha sangraba, cortes en el arco del pulgar.  
Trajo gasa, pinzas. Bucky debía haber roto el vaso con la presión de su mano. Le limpió la herida, y pasó un rato antes de que Bucky pudiera hablar, como siempre que alguien le arrojaba esa palabra, ese comando. Cuando al fin habló, lo hizo en voz baja.  
\- Más de la mitad de los chicos que rescatamos están muertos. HYDRA los había inyectado con una versión del suero, el que hicieron ahora con ese cetro maldito... asumo que esperan que el que logre soltarse de donde los encierran vale la pena perseguirlo y seguir experimentando... bozemoi, los voy a matar a todos esos malditos! Quemaré todo, salaré la tierra, voy a...!- la cólera de Bucky empezaba a exacerbarse de nuevo, pero Steve lo abrazó contra su costado mientras con el otro agarraba el teléfono y llamaba a la Torre. El equipo médico de Bruce se contactó con Helen Cho, que estaba más cerca, y los dos pasaron un largo rato fotografiando y enviando todos los documentos que había recuperado, sabiendo que Maria encontraría orden en ese caos. Ese trabajo minucioso y cansador les ocupó casi todo el día, y cuando al fin acabaron, más o menos a la hora que el jet de Helen llegaría a ayudar a esos pobres chicos, Bucky se había calmado, aunque aún tenía ese destello asesino en los ojos.  
\- Recoger huérfanos de la calle para esto... si lo hicieran con animales me enfurecería, pero con niños...- Bucky al fin se sentó y aceptó una taza de café con leche: no habían comido aún.- cuando crees que no pueden ser más monstruos, con algo nuevo salen.- agregó, su nuca dando un golpecito frustrado contra el muro cuando se apoyó atrás. Steve se había extendido en la vieja estera, su corpachón casi llenando el suelo, y extendió una mano para rozar el cabello que Bucky seguía atándose y no cortándose.  
\- Creo que algunos de ellos se habían ofrecido, con la esperanza de tener un mejor futuro. No son tan distintos a mí...- empezó, y Bucky le dio un manotazo con la mano de metal.  
\- Serás imbécil!-  
\- Pero porqué te enojas?- Steve se giró en la estera para mirarlo al derecho.- Aún estás enojado porque me presentara al experimento?-  
\- Por supuesto que estoy enojado. Te dejé guardadito y seguro en New York y lo único que se te ocurrió fue que alguien te inflara del porte de un búfalo para poder ir a patear alemanes, rusos y lo que se te cruzara. Lo que sea que están haciendo a esos chicos es para convertirlos en armas como me hicieron a mí, y fíjate que no a todo el mundo nos gusta tanto serlo como a tí!-  
\- Buck...- Steve miró a la estera polvorienta un momento antes de mirarlo de frente.- Estás haciendo mucho bien ahora luchando contra HYDRA...-  
\- Se llama venganza, Rogers. Hacer es el bien es ir a recoger abuelitos de la calle y mejorar bienes públicos. Esto es regar tripas, cosa que se me da de maravilla, pero no finjamos que no es personal. Ya tienes amiguitos superhéroes suficientes, no me metas a mí en el saco.-  
Steve lo miró largamente, antes de cruzarse de brazos.  
\- Qué?- gruñó Bucky. Se parecía mucho a un lobo molesto.  
\- Te vi ayudar a recoger a ese tendero que derribamos persiguiendo al agente de La Mano en Bangkok, y cuando dejamos Polonia le dejaste todo lo que te habías comprado a esos abuelitos que eran tus vecinos... a los que ya les habías arreglado el baño y sellado las ventanas...-  
\- Deja en paz, Rogers.- dijo Bucky con aspereza, pero los ojos suavizados.  
\- Eres un buen tipo, deja de fingir que HYDRA logró sacarte eso.- dijo Steve, sin estresarse ya. Bucky bufó, y tras una pausa, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.  
\- Irás con los tuyos a sacarles ese cetro? La idea de esos experimentos me pone histérico. Si esos documentos tienen razón la base está en Sokovia y más guardada que el Fuerte Knox, pero ustedes podrían...-  
\- Sí, tú ya hiciste todo el espionaje necesario. Deja que nosotros hagamos de tanques. Thor estaba en unas vacaciones con su amiga de Montauk, pero en cuanto regrese...- Steve asintió, y Bucky lo miró con cierta preocupación.  
\- Tengan cuidado.-  
\- Siempre lo tenemos.-  
\- Oh, sí, segurísimo que sí.-  
====================  
**********************  
====================  
Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos cuatro años. A Steve a veces le parecía que el pasado era una sombra, lejana y borrosa: otras veces se perdía en recuerdos, claros y frescos, y al volver se sorprendía de todo como si hubiera recién despertado el 2012. Pero combatir se sentía tan natural: y combatir con los Avengers a su lado era ya tan familiar que desplegarlos se sentía como extender los dedos. Nat, moviéndose como un filo cuerpo a cuerpo, delimitando el perímetro: Clint, detrás de ella, abriéndole paso como un bombardero. Hulk, el ariete imparable; Thor, cayendo como rayos súbitos y caóticos desde lo alto: Tony, un misil haciendo saltar barreras y protecciones: y él mismo, abriéndose paso directamente a la entrada. Steve no amaba la guerra por sí misma, pero no podía negar que a veces se preguntaba si estaba bien que patear cabezas lo pusiera tan contento: y que el orgullo que sentía al ver caer a Thor de lo alto como un tsunami de poder, de ver a Clint abatir snipers que ni él alcanzaba a ver... sí, era un tipo de alegría.

Lo que por supuesto se fue a la mierda en el momento en que algo lanzó a Clint a campo abierto y le abrieron el vientre con un láser. Steve era quien siempre abogaba por la menor carnicería posible: y estaba orgulloso de que incluso el guerrero en Thor y el par de asesinos se controlaban bajo sus órdenes para dejar muy claro que los Avengers no eran soldados, ni exterminadores, ni armas de destrucción masiva.  
Por supuesto, todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando Clint cayó al suelo con un hoyo abierto en el costado y el hígado a la vista.

**********************  
===================  
LLAMADA A LAS 21:02 de NEW YORK

\- Le rajaron la panza a Clint? Me alegro que esté bien ya, pero exactamente cuáaanta comida para animales dejó Nat por el camino?-  
\- No te burles, Buck.- dijo Steve en el teléfono esa tarde, en donde tras una siesta y una ducha estaba vistiéndose y hablando en la pantalla con manos libres que era una de las ventajas de JARVIS en la Torre.- No sólo lo sacó muy eficientemente, ayudó a Bruce a destransformarse para que pudiera atenderlo, y ayudó a interrogar a Strucker… mantuvo la cabeza muy bien puesta, sabes.-  
\- Yo no sería capaz de tanta flema si te abrieran la panza a ti.- dijo Bucky meneando la cabeza. Estaba en Macedonia, caminando por una colina florida para tener mejor señal, y cómo le hubiera gustado a Steve estar allí.  
\- Clint estaba en buenas manos. Pero estoy muy orgulloso de ella, y feliz de que agarrásemos ese maldito cetro al fin. Quiera Dios que Thor se lo lleve de una vez y podamos olvidarnos de esos malditos trastos. – Steve suspiró, pasándose por la cabeza un sweater azul.- Ahora quiero encontrar a esos chicos.-  
\- Vas a agarrar al que lastimó a Clint y se lo darás de regalo de Navidad a Natalya?-  
\- Los vi de lejos, pero Tony tiene fotos del lugar… y parecen unos muchachitos, Buck. No creo que tengan siquiera veinte años. – suspiró Steve.- Tiene que haber un modo de ayudarlos.-  
\- Convérsalo con tu team primero. Barton es un pan de Dios para ser un asesino, pero Natalya y posiblemente Stark para lo único que querrán ayudarlos va a ser a llegar al crematorio.- dijo Bucky cruzándose de brazos.- Nat no tolera que lastimen a Barton, Stark no tolera que amenacen la integridad de esa familia bizarra que han formado. Tiene un pánico abyecto a perderlos, sabes.-  
\- Porqué piensas eso?-  
\- Venga. Aceptó que Libby le clavara un destornillador en el pecho, y se gastó no sé cuánto dinero en mantenerme y ayudar a sanarme? Todo eso por mantenerte contento, y eso que no eres su favorito y tampoco te acuestas con él…- Bucky hizo la mueca que era su sonrisa burlona.- Oye, en realidad deberías considerar ofrecerte al menos una noche, pobre Stark gasta tanto dinero y el único que se deja es Banner…-  
\- Buck!- la carcajada de Steve era aliviada, alegre. Era bueno oírlo reír.- Vamos a tener… “revels” pasado mañana, en cuanto Clint esté de pie. Thor ha ido a visitar a Erik, y espero que lo traiga. Quizá Sam venga… no te gustaría venir, Buck?-  
\- Fiestas elegantes de celebridades no son mi taza de té, Stevie.- dijo con dulzura.- Pero diviértanse. Yo veré si averiguo algo sobre Speedy González y Elvira en cuanto pueda.-  
\- Voy a asumir que ese referencia es de una película?-  
\- Por Stalin, cómo llevas tanto tiempo sin culturizarte!-  
========================================  
********************************************

Por supuesto que, al amanecer siguiente, Steve podía entender la rabia de Thor: podía entender la furia helada de Maria, que nunca había confiado en Tony. Ultrón no sólo había destrozado la Torre: había infiltrado Internet, había creado un desastre mundial volviendo comunicaciones y accesos inseguros- NORAD y los silos atómicos estaban en bloqueo total incomunicados y el Pentágono histérico- y habían tenido que poner a Maria a contestar teléfonos furiosos. A Steve le desagradaba esconderse tras Maria: y comprendía también la desaprobación de Bruce, que se sentía traicionado, porque Tony había usado sus algoritmos sin permiso.  
Pero no lograba enojarse con Tony. No necesitaba que explicara porqué lo había hecho: lo había escrito en la pared por meses. Años ya. Steve amaba a sus compañeros, y verlos morir era una pesadilla que lo perseguía, pero era un soldado, y podía aceptar que vidas era un precio a veces por el bien mayor. Thor, inmortal como era, sollozaba ante la idea de la mortalidad de sus amigos, pero la entendìa.  
Para Tony eran su familia, y con una rebeldía rayana en lo infantil, quería seguir corriendo aventuras, quería seguir defendiendo el mundo y protegiendo a los inocentes, pero no soportaba, no toleraba la sola idea de que uno de ellos muriese en combate. Nat, Clint, él mismo, los más vulnerables, y también Maria, Sam y Rhodey: sus muertes eran la pesadilla, el látigo que espoleaba a Tony, y Steve nunca lo hubiera dicho, pero suponía que en el amor de Tony por Bruce no estaba exento el hecho de que fuera justo el más invulnerable todos ellos.  
Ese látigo había empujado a Tony al borde de la locura: su paranoia, que antes sólo lo involucraba a sí mismo, lo había envuelto a todos. Tony no sabía amar: no sabía perder, no sabía soltar. Y Steve no podía culparlo porque quién le había enseñado?  
Tony sólo sabía cazar lo que amaba, envolverlo en cuantas capas de lujo y protecciones pudiera, y sisearle a los que se acercaran. Cuánto más feliz habría sido siendo un musulmán con un harén, definitivamente: Steve estaba seguro de ello.  
Y ahora, podía enojarle que les hubiera mentido, que hubiera engañado a Bruce y hubiera armado semejante desastre, pero no podía decir que no lo entendía, porque lo entendía perfectamente. Y por la falta de gruñidos de Nat y Clint, ellos también. Si había sido mayormente por ellos tres...  
**Si hubiera salido bien, habría sido un Nobel y paz en el mundo, al menos por un tiempo. Qué magnífico sueño. Pero si me hubiera preguntado le habría dicho esas cosas no funcionan...**

*******************************  
\- Es idiota, nunca vamos a encontrar nada en papel.- dijo Nat tras un rato de que intentaran buscar pistas en los antiguos archivos de SHIELD, que Tony había hecho guardar. Su frustración era evidente, y Clint le puso una mano en el brazo, mientras Tony arrugaba papel con las manos. Estaban trasnochados, machucados, exhaustos y contritos, pero Steve siguió buscando con paciencia en el papel. La otra opción era desesperarse, y si Thor volvía a perder el genio culpando a Tony, o Bruce se ponía irrazonable en su cólera, menos iban a parar a Ultrón.  
\- Estamos sin satélites, sin red, sin nada para encontrarlo!- Tony, que siempre dependía de la tecnología, se mesó el pelo, paseándose con nerviosismo. La * muerte* de JARVIS le había pegado duro: la culpabilidad lo había golpeado más duro: saber que la explosión que Ultrón creara había destruido cinco autos a nivel de calle, nueve muertos, lo tenía tenso como un alambre. – Puede estar en cualquier parte…-  
\- No, no puede.- dijo Bruce, los brazos cruzados. Se había alejado, los lentes en la mano, mordiéndose el nudillo, su gastado sweater negro que había sido de Tony tenso en los hombros.- Qué hiciste cuando estabas herido después del Mandarín, Tony?-  
\- Qué carajos tiene eso que ver?-  
\- Ultron está programado con nuestros caminos neurales. – dijo Bruce, y los ojos de Tony se iluminaron.- Eres un mecánico. Podrías estar en la red, navegando a la velocidad de la luz… pero querrías manos, Tony, te conozco. Dónde puedes reparar o rehacer un Legionario? Si tuvieras todas las posibilidades, excepto aquí… adónde irías, Tony? Sabiendo que vamos a buscarte para pararte…-  
\- Vibranium.- dijo Tony en voz baja.- Vibranium es lo único que para ese escudo maldito, que aguanta a Hulk y a Thor… buscaría vibranium, y una fábrica ya armada que pueda adaptar, un lugar abandonado que…-  
\- Donde hay más vibranium?-  
\- Excepto el del escudo, que ya es bastante raro, en África. Hay un par de tratantes de armas que … no me miren así, no trataba con ellos!-  
\- Es una pista.- dijo Clint, asintiendo.- ya sabemos que piensa como tú, lo escuché hablar anoche. Egocéntrico, engreído, presuntuoso… y predecible como tú solito. Dado que tenemos la versión 1.0, no nos va a costar tanto parar a la 2.0.-  
\- Yo también te quiero, pajarito.- dijo Tony con acidez, pero no rechazó a Clint, que lo abrazó por atrás como un amante, apoyando el firme mentón en su hombro. Si era una antítesis al silencioso resentimiento de Bruce o una declaración de su postura hacia quien lo había apoyado cuando era él quien estaba en entredicho, el gesto era muy obvio: se meten con él, se meten conmigo.  
\- Y cómo hallamos a esos tratantes de armas?- dijo Thor, manos en la cintura. Hubo una pausa incómoda, Clint meneando la cabeza.  
\- Tengo contactos con la Interpol, quizá…-  
\- Tenemos que averiguar dónde encontrarlo. Aunque logre reparar ese modelo de la Iron Legion que se llevó, no tienen mucho jugo y casi nada de armas. Ni siquiera reactor, sólo una célula de poder que se agota… Brucey, si me dices te lo dije, te tiro algo.-  
\- Te he dicho tantas veces te lo dije en tantas formas ya es una parte importante nuestra relación.- suspiró Bruce mirando el suelo.  
\- Brucey…-  
\- Dejen de pelearse.- dijo Nat, colocándose entre ambos, echándoles una mirada ácida a cada uno.- A los proveedores de vibranium sin duda alguna los tiene vigilados HYDRA, que será malvado pero no idiota: y yo boté todo lo de ellos en la red que Ultron ya se ha comido, así que seguramente nos está haciendo el trabajo de acabar con HYDRA...-  
\- Tú estás sugiriendo que dejemos a Ultrón masacrar a HYDRA sin importar cuántos inocentes se lleve por delante, porque nos está haciendo el trabajo?- preguntó Clint con neutralidad a lo que Tony y Nat pusieron cara de “ bueno, miremos el lado postivo…” y Clint y Bruce pusieron tal cara en respuesta que los dos se vieron contritos y Steve no tuvo que agregar nada.  
\- No.- dijo Nat, antes de clavarle un dedo en el pecho a Steve.- Pero hay alguien que ha estado mapeando y correteando a HYDRA neuróticamente por un año, y que es posible que sepa dónde encontrar a esos proveedores. Y albricias, alguien de este grupo se folla a ese informante todos los fines de semana!-  
\- Nat!- Steve se sonrojó, sacando el teléfono, mientras Nat chocaba cinco con Clint y Bruce al fin sonreía un poco.  
**********************  
===================  
LLAMADA A lAS 17:55 DE IOWA.

-… 57 muertos? Oh, por Dios.- la voz de Steve, muy baja, sentado en el travesaño del corral de las dos vacas de Clint, que pastaban ignorando al tipo encaramado en su cerco, estaba desolada, pero Bucky sabía que no era sólo por los muertos inocentes de la rampage de Hulk en Johannesburgo: era por lo que ese conocimiento le haría a Bruce, que ya había estado bordeando la furia tras el engaño de Tony. Y en su suspiro, Bucky supo que al fin, Steve se culpaba tanto por esas muertes como por el dolor de Bruce, ya que había sido bajo sus órdenes.  
\- Por ahora.- dijo Bucky con voz suave. - Estoy monitoreando estaciones de radioaficionados, son las únicas señales funcionando. No sé si a Ultrón no le interesan, o Stark simplemente se olvidó que existe algo tan primitivo y por eso Ultrón no las ha tocado.-  
\- Bucky… - la voz de Steve fue aún más baja.- Fue… fue un desastre. De alguna forma esa chica nos hizo tener visiones. Fue… fue como estar en un sueño. No sé qué vieron los demás, pero afectó a Nat, Bruce, Tony y Thor, si Clint no nos salva, no sé qué habría pasado…-  
\- Tengo una idea bastante buena de lo que debe haber visto Nat. Qué viste tú, Steve?-  
\- No es… no es importante, no tengo que…-  
\- Viste a Peggy, verdad?-  
La voz de Steve tembló. La tarde nublada y tibia a su espalda era tan tranquila: en el océano de paz de la granja de Clint, parecía imposible pensar en monstruos y muertos.- Cómo sabes eso, santo Dios?-  
\- Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, punk. Saber qué tan malo fue puede ayudar a que infieras que tan malo fue para los demás. Ellos cuentan contigo, Stevie.- dijo Buck suavemente.  
\- No era… malo. La guerra había terminado.Y estaba…- la voz de Steve se quebró.- Estaba con ella. En esa visión estaba con ella, y Buck, te juro que…-  
\- Shhh. Sssh. – el susurro de Bucky era tan íntimo, y aunque estaba solo ahí, Steve podía sentir a Bucky consigo, casi como un abrazo.- Está bien que hayas tenido al menos un minuto con ella. Pero la pesadilla se fue, se acabó, esta es la realidad, y aquí estás conmigo.- dijo con severidad.- Fue sólo un sueño. Ahora, levanta el culo y averiguen qué va a hacer Ultron con todo ese vibranium, y haz que tu equipo lo pare, porque… sabes, me tardé 75 años en tener un propósito y que al imbécil que quiero me aceptara y no me da la gana de acabo de mundo justo ahora.-  
*******************************  
You and I will never die  
It's a dark embrace  
In the beginning was a light of a dawning age  
Time to be alive  
*****  
STEVE:  
*************** Es el principio del fin cuando Thor se larga. No sé qué vio en su visión: pero lo que haya sido lo sacudió de tal forma que cuando nos subimos al quinjet, cargando a Bruce deshecho, Thor se fue a un rincón y nos ignoró. Thor, que normalmente habría cargado a Bruce en un brazo y Nat en el otro. Thor, en quien siempre he confiado para que mantenga a esta manga de almejas hablando, ahora estaba pálido y callado, y tan … tan asgardiano, que era como volver a ver a ese arrogante Dios que cayó del cielo hace cuatro años, distante y engreído, y no se parecía en nada a nuestro Thor en pijama cocinando guiso sueco para todos.  
Qué vio? Qué le hizo esa chica? Trato de hablarle, trato de sonsacarlo, y como única respuesta, agarra el martillo y se larga.  
Maldita sea. Qué clase de mierda de líder soy.  
Nat... es peor. No tengo idea qué atrocidad le mostró la niña, pero Clint, que no la suelta, tiene ojos mortalmente serios: y Nat parece una muñeca, pálida e inexpresiva, aunque atiende al amor de los hijos de Laura Torrance, la que me acabo de enterar está en una relación con Clint y viviendo en una granja que le pertenece. No podía decirnos? Porqué no confió en nosotros? Es obvio que Nat sabía.  
Y yo que creía que los conocía a todos como la palma de mi mano.  
Bruce se escapa directo a la ducha, en donde si no supiera que no funcionaría y se acabaría la linda granja, se cortaría las venas. Hay algo terrible en su rostro, algo amargo y desapegado, que ni siquiera cuando lo conocimos estaba allí. No es una herida nueva: es el rebrote de un dolor profundo, y cuando miro a Tony sugiriéndole que lo siga, se encoge de hombros y también me ignora, murmurando algo como que ya lo ha pateado suficiente hoy. Si él no hubiera parado a Bruce no sé qué habríamos hecho, pero cuando se va a cortar leña irritablemente, lo sigo, porque necesito empezar a arreglar esto y él es el único que todavía habla.  
Qué le mostró esa niña? No puede haber sido tan malo, porque no se ve peor que cuando empezamos. Qué puede ser peor que crear un AI asesino y genocida, después de todo.  
Y por supuesto, nuestra conversación se va a la mierda en cinco minutos, básicamente porque Tony sigue mintiéndome como bellaco, y Dios, pierdo la paciencia. No debería, no debí, porque la pierdo, y hasta que se larga indignado, no me paro a pensar que quizá era su forma de tratar de hacerme hablar de lo que esa niña me mostró a mí, a su manera bruta y sin tacto. Oh, Tony.  
Regreso para ver a Nat y a Bruce, pero me encuentro con Clint picando verduras en la cocina, y algo en sus ojos me hace detenerme a su lado mientras me saco restos de madera de la polera tras depositar un buen montón frente a la anticuada estufa de hierro. Su mujer... la mujer de Clint... se ha ido a comprar más comida con sus hijos para darnos espacio, pero también porque no dudo que nos comeremos todas sus reservas.  
La mujer de Clint. Por Dios, que extraño es decir eso y no pensar en Nat! Y yo que estaba tan seguro que era completamente inevitable que terminaran juntos. Se quieren tanto, santo Dios. Cuando Clint me despertó de la visión con una bofetada, tenía a Nat abrazada: no sólo abrazada, alzada, montada en su cadera como una niña, y fue con ella aferrada a él como un koala que hizo todo con un solo brazo, hasta depositarla en el asiento del copiloto a su lado en el quinjet. No la había visto así desde que la sacamos de las garras de Madame.  
\- Nat está con Bruce. - dijo Clint, a su modo telegráfico. Asiento, yendo por un vaso de agua, y luego noto la inflexión en su voz y lo miro sorprendido.  
\- Eh?-  
Clint frunce un momento el ceño, pero sigue picando unos zuchinnis como si fueran los culpables. Yo me rasco la cabeza, desconcertado. Sí, he notado los flirteos de Nat con Bruce, al que claramente disfruta encocorar, y tienen una conexión especial... pero si Nat no estuviera tan afectada, asumiría que es uno de sus trucos para evitar que Bruce se largue otra vez.  
No se me ocurre peor momento para esto. Bruce debe estar deshecho en culpabilidad y rabia, y Nat estaba catatónica de trauma... qué carajos están haciendo?  
Por Dios, cómo detesto que nadie hable conmigo! Sé que soy malo en esto, pero cómo desearía que alguien me dejara intentar ayudar al menos!  
… y ya me estoy sintiendo discriminado, soy el único al que Nat nunca le ha mostrado interés o alguna intención especial. Qué pensamiento tan asqueroso es ese, verdad?  
Debí haber subido. Debí haber ido por ellos. Debí haber sabido que Bruce no podía ser siempre bondadoso, que Nat no tiene que ser siempre perfectamente calculadora. Debí saber que heridos como estaban, los dos más dañados, iban a hacerse aún más heridas el uno al otro en vez de ayudarse. Aún puedo ver ese segundo en que todo, todo hubiera sido diferente, si hubiera agarrado a Clint de la oreja y lo hubiera encerrado con Nat y a paseo Laura Torrance, si hubiera subido y abrazado a Bruce hasta que llorase, antes de llamar a Tony que lo consolara.  
Nunca debí dejar que Thor se fuera: nunca debí dejar que Clint se obligara a aguantarse en vez de ir a atender a Nat: nunca debí dejar a Bruce y ella destrozarse mutuamente. Les fallé.  
Les fallé a todos.  
Cuando Tony regresó con Fury y Laura nos dio una cena, era obvio que de algún modo Fury había logrado lo que yo no pude: Tony estaba aún afectado, pero enfocado, concentrado y dispuesto a arreglar lo que hubiera que arreglar. Me agarré de eso y dejé nuestra pelea atrás.  
Otra cosa que no debí haber hecho. Tony me dijo directamente que desconfiaba de mí, y yo… lo dejé pasar, porque estaba resentido por sus mentiras. El sabía que Ultron estaba tratando de separarnos, dividirnos, y yo debería haber comprendido que nuestra fuerza más importante, nuestro poder más imparable no es Hulk, no es Thor, no es la creatividad de Tony ni la eficacia cruel de Nat: es que estamos unidos.  
Fury nos recordó eso, pero una vez más estábamos preguntándonos qué diablos hacer, cómo encontrar a Ultron… y entonces Bruce, porque es un genio, habló al fin, después de tantas horas mudo y traumatizado. Por Dios, cómo amaba su cerebro.  
\- Ultron estaba… reparado, pero quería ese vibranium. Si lo quiere, es para usarlo, mejorarse… evolucionar. Y el paso siguiente al exoesqueleto que tiene, es la nanotecnología que estaba trabajando Tony.- dijo, antes de levantar ojos alarmados.- Con Helen!-  
\- Me había preguntado por qué no la mató en la fiesta, la tuvo en la mira…- dijo Clint, los brazos cruzados. Estaba exhausto, pero se mantenía de pie.  
\- Piel sintética. Lo que creó Betty, con lo que estaban experimentando… le dieron un premio, nosotros asistimos, todo eso está en Internet!- exclama Bruce, y está aún más pálido que antes.- Alguien llámela!-  
Tony me miró con ojos auténticamente asustados.- No contesta!-  
***********  
*********** Estaba seguro que la encontraríamos muerta, aunque no lograba imaginarme con qué más íbamos a encontrarnos. Cuando la alcé en brazos, entre todos sus científicos muertos, no dejaba de pensar en cuánto iba a enloquecer esto a Bruce y Tony: eran sus amigos, habían trabajado juntos tantas veces. Las heridas de Helen eran horribles: Ultron había usado repulsores como los de Tony a pleno poder, que habían hecho agujeros quemados en el pecho de la mayoría de los científicos. Helen debe haberse girado, pero esa energía le quemó los pechos por completo.  
Thor se va a volver loco de furia cuando sepa esto.  
Me atormenta abandonarla en manos del servicio de emergencia en cuanto sus balbuceos me hacen sentido: para variar, Bruce, que conoce a Tony tan bien, adivinó correctamente lo que Ultron quería: un cuerpo indestructible de vibranium, pero no un robot ya. Un ser biológico, hecho de ese tejido sintiente que Helen sabía replicar con Extremis. Piel. Piel humana, pero totalmente indestructible, no de carbono e hidrógeno, como el parche en la carne de Clint, no de acero y oro, como las armaduras de Tony… vibranium.  
Si Ultron se descargaba en ese cuerpo, estábamos jodidos, porque iba a ser imparable.  
Thor desaparecido, Bruce negándose a siquiera respirar fuerte tras el horror de Johannesburgo y Tony con Fury metidos en el CERN tratando de coordinar que todos los científicos del mundo se desconectaran y protegieran cualquier objetivo militar, o cualquier cosa que Ultron quisiera hacer explotar. Llamé a Sam y no logré comunicarme. Llamé a Bucky y la llamada no conectó.  
Sólo tenía a Nat y a Clint conmigo, pero qué diablos. Íbamos contra Ultrón, sus malditos robots copias de la Iron Legion y ese par de chicos con poderes, pero era todo lo que tenía e iba a tener que bastar.  
Y bastó.  
Distraje a Ultrón mientras Nat lograba quitarle ese cuerpo de vibranium y meterlo en el quinjet de Clint. No sé cómo. No sé si quiero saber. Yo estaba rodando con Ultrón, intentando golpear a un robot, sí, ya sé como suena, en un metrotren que se descarriló en la mitad de Seoul. Sin los poderes de Wanda, Ultrón habría sido el único en salir caminando. Pero vi en su cara cuando comprendió que los dos centenares de personas en ese tren morirían y a Ultrón le daría los mismo: no sé qué más lo ha visto hacer, pero de repente su rostro cambió y sentí su exasperación, su furia. Su poder… es asombroso, y era bella ahí, imparable, envuelta en ese encaje de luz rojo, deteniendo seis toneladas de acero a cien kilómetros por hora sin más fuerza que su voluntad. Su hermano la obedeció, sacando del gente del camino, y yo… cuando Ultrón huyó, no podía hacer nada, no tenía nada que hacer.  
Cuando el tren paró, la niña se desmayó en mis brazos, helada y temblorosa. Clint se había ido con el quinjet y ese sarcófago y seguramente ya iba en la mitad del Pacífico.  
Y gracias a Dios, mi teléfono.  
\- Te rastreé hasta Seoul, porqué tengo la idea de que ese tren descarrilado tiene algo que ver contigo?- suena la voz de Bucky.  
**************************

***************- Cuando usa mucho poder, queda así… suda, pesadillas…- me dijo su hermano con voz temblorosa cuando la subí a la van que traía Bucky.- No pueden hacer nada! Los médicos de HYDRA dijeron que si trataban de ayudarla más se volvería loca…-  
\- Esos no son médicos, son carniceros.- dijo Bucky a guisa de saludo desde el asiento del conductor.- Adónde, Stevie?-  
\- Maria me envió otro quinjet al aeropuerto, la llevaré a la Torre.-  
\- De verdad?- Bucky parpadea.  
\- Tienes una mejor idea?- le gruño, a lo que Bucky se encoge de hombros y acelera por las calles: no es fácil y parece un slalom, porque está lleno de vehículos de emergencia.  
\- No tengo moral para decir nada, hiciste lo mismo conmigo…- murmura, echándome una mirada de reojo, a lo que le pongo mi mejor cara de reconvención, porque será cerdo, es una muchachita!-… Stark te va a acabar cobrando por llevar tanto cachorrito, sabes…-  
\- Stark! Es un asesino!- exclama el chico, y Bucky le clava una mirada tan fría en el retrovisor que lo interrumpe antes de que siga hablando.  
\- Stark no es asesino, yo lo soy.-  
\- Bucky…-  
\- Ultrón es un asesino y ustedes estaban apoyándolo.- la lógica de Buck no tiene falla.- Ahora, los crió HYDRA; qué les vamos a pedir…-  
\- Porqué se unieron a HYDRA, Pietro?- le pregunto, al fin recordando su nombre.- Los secuestraron? Los obligaron? Qué les prometieron?-  
\- Comida.- dice Pietro en voz baja. Mi mirada va a Bucky, que lleva meses rescatando chicos de las manos de HYDRA para que no los conviertan en asesinos… y generalmente, acaban en la calle muriéndose de hambre. Mientras haya tanta gente sufriendo, debería sorprenderme que a HYDRA no le falten acólitos, por Dios? La gente desesperada es fácil víctima de extremistas.  
Yo podría haberlo sido.  
\- Tu hermana necesita ayuda y nosotros podemos dársela. A ti también.- le ruego, mi mano en su brazo. Pietro asiente, tras una pausa.  
\- Te llamas Steve?-

************************  
************************ Bucky pilotea como un experto y se lo agradezco, porque estoy demasiado exhausto y quiero llegar lo más rápido que pueda, máxime cuando mis llamadas a la Torre son ignoradas. Su Sokoviano, que es una mezcla de polaco y eslavo, es mucho mejor que el mío: y mientras la chica tirita con lo que parece una epilepsia menor por el esfuerzo de parar el tren, Pietro nos habla sobre una década en las manos de HYDRA, de abuso y adoctrinamiento que me es horriblemente familiar. Bucky se gana su confianza antes que yo, narrándole cómo le metió balas en el cráneo a todos los responsables de lo que le hicieron a los gemelos. Aparentemente todos los años en manos de HYDRA fueron horribles, pero cuando el año pasado adquirieron el cetro, la exposición a él volvió locos a la mayoría de los sujetos de experimento, mató a otros y ellos dos fueron los únicos éxitos.  
\- Wanda estuvo catatónica siete meses.- me dice en voz baja.- y al comienzo yo me movía tan rápido que me quemaba las plantas de los pies hasta el hueso.- murmura, su rostro joven envejecido por la memoria. – Sus poderes… no los entendemos. Le hacen doler la cabeza… a veces se queda sin hablar días.-  
Es su amor por su hermana, lo único que tiene, lo que lo impulsa a confiar en nosotros. Al fin se duerme envolviendo a su hermana con su cuerpo, y Bucky me tiende una barra de cereal de su bolsillo cuando me siento a su lado en la carlinga: ya se puede ver New York.  
\- Irás a la Torre con nosotros?-  
\- No hay tiempo para follar, no crees?- Bucky eleva una ceja, y yo bufo, pero al menos me hace sonreír.  
\- No, no creo.-  
\- Mmmm….Estarán bien dormidos los nenes?-  
\- Buck!-  
\- No creo que ayude en nada yendo a la Torre, pero desenterré que hay un científico HYDRA viviendo en los suburbios de New Jersey. Voy a ir a hacerle una visita, aprovechando que sin comunicaciones nadie puede advertirle que voy. Ustedes acaben con el robot loco ese.-  
\- Buck, no sé quiénes somos “ ustedes”.- digo en voz baja.- Clint y Nat están exhaustos, Bruce está en shock, Thor no aparece, Tony… Tony la ha jodido en cuatruplicado…-  
\- Ahí tienes un tanque.- me dice, apuntando con el pulgar a los chicos dormidos.  
\- Son niños!-  
\- Nadie que haya pasado por HYDRA es un niño. Dile eso a Nat para que te pegue por mí, que estoy pilotando.-  
***************************  
*************************** Siempre que creo que Tony no puede sorprenderme, lo hace. En lo bueno y en lo malo. Me sorprende cuando quiere ser generoso, y de repente me encuentro con que hay una beca con mi nombre para deportistas discapacitados. Me sorprende cuando la añoranza de mi pasado me despierta en la noche, y me lo encuentro sentado a mi lado, ofreciéndome una taza de café a las cinco de la mañana. Me sorprende cuando un tiro que debería haberme herido rebota en la aleación de titanio y oro: me sorprende cuando su voz tiembla al pedirme que me mantenga consciente cuando sí logran herirme.  
Me sorprende cuando tras una misión demasiado horrible, de repente apoya la cabeza en mi espalda como un gato, me sujeta de la cintura torpemente, y luego se va tras unos minutos de silencio, palmeándome como un perro, musitando.” buena conversación, gracias Cap”.  
Me sorprende cuando se da vuelta * otra * vez en un Audi, y ése el tipo que pilotea nuestro quinjet.  
Pero esta vez por Dios que logra sorprenderme.  
\- QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁN HACIENDO?!- ladro. No es que hayan muchas interpretaciones posibles. El cuerpo que Helen creó para Ultrón, con esa remaldita gema, está en su sarcófago en la mitad del laboratorio de biotecnología, y Bruce y Tony, ojerosos y sucios, están envueltos en cableados y montones de pantallas, algo claramente en proceso.  
\- Encontraste a Nat?- me pregunta Tony sin siquiera levantar la cara desde su terminal. Me paro en seco.  
\- No ha regresado? No se ha comunicado?- pregunto, el estómago apretándoseme. Estaba tan seguro que...  
\- No, la capturó Ultrón, pensamos que estabas rescatándola.- dice Bruce con acidez, y de repente sus ojos relampaguean verde cuando avanzo a la sala. Detrás mío, Pietro sostiene a Wanda, que se tambalea pero está de pie.- TONY! ESTÁ CONTROLANDO A STEVE!-  
\- Nadie está controlando a nadie...- empiezo yo, pero Tony eleva ambos brazos, y veo que tiene los repulsores puestos.  
\- Trajiste a esa zorra a mi Torre, Rogers? Con Bruce aquí? REALLY?!- ladra.  
\- Tony, no es lo que piensas, ellos ya no están con Ultrón...- empiezo, pero entonces Pietro se adelanta, su voz furiosa.  
\- Están creando OTRO Ultrón? Pero es que son imbéciles? Diga lo que diga Steve eres un asesino, lo sabía...!- exclama, y cuando avanza Tony le apunta con el repulsor, y Wanda, débil como está alza las manos para proteger a su hermano.  
Cómo se va todo a la mierda tan rápido...  
\- Pietro, desenchufa todo!- ordeno, y Tony hace un sonido de rabia y me larga un repulsorazo que me hace volar. Wanda se mueve al mismo tiempo, y Bruce de repente se mueve con la rapidez de Hulk, la agarra del cuello y veo el homicidio en sus ojos.- BRUCE, NO!-  
Un tiro. Pietro cruzó por sobre la oficina sumergida en el piso de Maria, de donde sale Clint, una vez que el chico cae al suelo entre vidrios rotos. Dios mío, Clint parece un zombie y me mira con odio!  
\- Se volvieron todos locos? Qué están haciendo con Frankestein? Qué estás haciendo tú con Brujilda?- grita, usando unas esposas para sujetar al chico con la rapidez de una larga experiencia.- No los puedo dejar ni cinco minutos...!- brama, y entonces hay un relámpago en la sala y de repente Thor está entre nosotros, el resplandor del Bifrost alrededor suyo, y de pie sobre el sarcófago, el relámpago inunda todo, me ciega... sólo atino a cubrir a Wanda con mi cuerpo, porque no sé que está pasando, no sé qué nos pasó a todos, Clint tiene razón...  
***************************  
I will never forget the moment, the moment  
I will never forget this night we sing, we sing  
Oh oh oh  
That's how the story goes  
That's how the story goes  
Fate is coming , that I know  
**************************  
=======================  
LLAMADA A LAS 09:25 DE NEW YORK  
\- No tengo idea qué va a pasar. Ese ser está… es la gema con piernas, con la personalidad de JARVIS, pero no sé qué más, y sin embargo… es una locura, pero lo necesitamos.-  
\- Y al menos tienes a esa brujita y su hermano de tu lado espero. Aunque conociendo la debilidad de todos ustedes por ex HYDRAS redimidos con lindos ojos, más que vale que la chica no sea doble agente. O al menos descúbrelo antes de que seduzca a alguien!-  
\- Es una muchachita, cómo la comparas con Nat!-  
\- Hablaba de mí!-  
El gorgoriteo de Bucky hizo reír a Steve, sentado junto al hangar, en el teléfono mientras el resto subía al quinjet. Era una misión suicida, probablemente: no era el único en el teléfono. Clint estaba pilotando, calentando motores mientras tenía una conversación doble con Laura y Nat en la radio. Tony se había puesto la armadura y esperaba a un lado, y Steve podía oírlo componiendo una mezcla de carta y testamento para Pepper: Bruce en un rincón, sentado en el suelo, tenía la cabeza caída, los codos en las rodillas, y no los miraba,  
Y Thor, a quien seguía Visión calladamente, con la cabeza baja. Los gemelos se subieron detrás de Steve, en un rincón, y él, aún en el teléfono, vio a Wanda abrazarse a sí misma, un poco temblorosa. Había dejado la manta de shock que le dieran en la Torre. Después de todo, en la más típica tradición HYDRA, le habían puesto minifalda, medias y escote de lycra.  
Sintiendo que había algo de justicia divina en eso, Steve abrió uno de los lockers junto al quinjet y volvió con una pequeña chaqueta de cuero rojo cereza, que al menos cortaría el viento en la helada Sokovia,  
La cara de Bruce al ver a la niña ponerse la chaqueta de Nat era francamente homicida, pero Steve la ignoró. Súbitamente se sentía muy cansado. Todos estaban enojados con todos, y estaba bastante seguro que algunos, si no todos, iban a morir al ir a parar a Ultron.  
\- Bucky… si algo me pasa, no…-  
\- No digas eso. Tienes que volver a mí.- dijo Bucky con aspereza.- Promételo, Steve.-  
\- Haré lo que pueda, pero nunca hemos luchado contra algo así antes…-  
\- Nunca habías tenido tanto tanque. Si pudiera estar allí!-  
Steve se mordió los labios: era cierto que si Bucky hubiera sido parte de los Avengers, habría estado aquí, yendo a esta pelea a ciegas contra Ultron. Todo lo que sabían, gracias al espionaje de Nat, era que tenía algún tipo de arma de destrucción masiva en Sokovia, aunque Tony y Bruces estaban ciento por ciento seguros de haber alcanzado a bloquear todos los accesos a nucleares de ningún tipo, gracias a la comunidad científica, y a Helen, Darcy, Jane , Erik y una largo etcétera.  
Pero claro, eso era sobre armas nucleares * oficiales*. Si Ultrón tenía una, habría que evacuar civiles y desactivarla, y quizá, detonarla.  
Y alguien iba a tener que hacerlo.  
Steve supo que Bucky maldecía no estar allí, como tanto se lo había pedido, al mismo tiempo que él daba gracias de que Bucky no estuviera en la Torre, porque ya tenía suficientes suicidas en un grupo…  
***********************************  
(… y los vio pelear como suicidas, chorreando sangre, con palos y piedras y dientes si eran necesarios cuando poderes no bastaban. Wanda lo obedeció: Pietro lo obedeció: Sam y Rhodey, Bucky y Quake, llegando el helicarrier con la gente de Coulson a salvar a los refugiados, lo obedecieron, incluso con Fury en el puente. Debía haber sabido que Maria contactaría a los que quedaban fieles, aún pasando por sobre su autoridad. Debía haber tenido más fe, en que no eran los únicos, y al ver a Coulson que trinaba de gusto combatiendo espalda a espalda con Bucky, su héroe, decidió que era ridículo seguir teniendo desconfianzas, seguir apartándose por la paranoia de Tony, que lo había traído aquí.  
Hulk lo obedeció y cambió la marea de la pelea: Steve tenía que agradecérselo de rodillas a Bruce, luego: y Vision, espalda a espalda con Thor frenó a Ultron, lo paró en seco…  
Steve nunca se había sentido tan vivo, tan invulnerable, tan capaz y poderoso y orgulloso como cuando los Avengers y SHIELD se desplegaron a sus costados como una oleada de energía, y los robots de Ultron fueron destrozados como si hubieran sido de cartón. Iban a salvar a toda esa gente, iban a parar a Ultrón e iban a detener ese plan horrible: y peleando entre Nat a su izquierda y Wanda a su derecha, Steve por un momento creyó que sí, quizás lo lograrían, sí, quizás todos sobrevivirían…)  
==============================================  
****************************************  
\- … Que vas a qué?- la voz de Steve tembló, y ese momento de energía, de propósito con todos juntos vaciló, mientras en medio de la debacle miraba al impertérrito rostro de titanio de Iron Man.  
La gente estaba subiéndose a las naves de acercamiento de SHIELD: cada vez quedaban menos. Vision había desaparecido con Thor: Wanda y Pietro, que hablaban sokoviano, estaba ayudando con la gente. Los demás se habían separado, persiguiendo sus blancos.  
\- La única forma de que esto no sea un meteorito extintor es partirlo en trozos muy chiquitos, Cap.- dijo Tony seriamente.- Yo armaré la reacción en cadena en el repulsor que le puso abajo Ultrón, Thor lo disparará con el rayo en cuanto sepamos…-  
:: Sir, tres minutos cuarenta segundos::  
-… JARVIS, no, Vision, dice que tenemos tres minutos para sacarlos a todos. Sal de aquí.-  
\- Podrás salir de debajo a tiempo? Dónde está Bruce?-  
\- Por ahí pateando a Ultrón, a Verdecito no le va a pasar nada.-  
\- Y a ti y a Thor?!-  
\- El grandote estará arriba, estará bien.- Iron Man se elevó.- No has tenido suficiente sexo gay con Barnes para saber que el que sufre es el que está debajo?-  
\- TONY!- gritó Steve, pero Tony se largó sin oírlo, y Steve no pudo hacer nada más que echar a correr a las naves, echando una inspección visual, rogando porque todos estuvieran a salvo. No veía a nadie cerca: cuando habló por los comunicadores, sólo hubo silencio.  
Alcanzó a saltar justo: y cuando el enorme meteorito que había sido Sokovia perdió el impulso, cayó y a menos de trescientos metros de altura estalló en una nube de arena y electricidad, se le fue el corazón a los pies, preguntándose cuántos de sus compañeros acababan de volar en pedazos.  
Tambaleándose, ayudó a algunos de los shockeados refugiados Sokovianos a pasar de las naves al helicarrier, en donde había un montón de agentes médicos esperándolos. Y entre todos los uniformes celestes y blancos, un brazo atrapó el suyo y de repente estaba en los brazos de Bucky.  
Le fallaron las piernas: no podía hablar. Lo inhaló, aferrándosele, y hubo una pausa entre el viento y todas esas voces antes de que oyera su voz.  
\- A Nat la baleó Ultrón, pero ya la estabilizaron. Barton está a salvo, lo están parchando. Rhodes y Sam están perfectamente, los dos están ayudando con el triage…-  
\- Tony?-  
\- Thor lo trajo como triste atún aplastado en su lata, pero vivo y entero.- comunicó Bucky, su voz baja.- No han encontrado a Banner, y el muchacho Sokoviano… lo mató Ultrón. Tampoco han encontrado a su gemela.-  
\- No, por Dios, Pietro no.- gimió Steve, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.- Los dos…-  
\- Aún no sabemos seguro, dicen que tenía mucho poder.-  
\- Y Visión?-  
-... no sé cuál es ese.- dijo Bucky, alzando una ceja, a lo que Steve, ante el prospecto de tener que explicar todo de nuevo, de tratar de que todo tomara sentido, se sintió incapaz de eso y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza, los ojos húmedos.  
Bucky estuvo maravilloso. Coulson les consiguió un camarote con una camita diminuta: Bucky le trajo una bebida caliente llena de electrolitos que sabía a naranja y té, y una bolsa de pan denso con un deje dulce. Sam pasó a verlos con noticias de que el gobierno de Macedonia aceptaría a los refugiados y la ONU, que ya lo conocía bien por su actuación en el rescate de los Morlocks, estaba feliz de coordinar con él la ayuda humanitaria.  
Habían muerto muchos menos que los estimados en la batalla. Pero habían muertos, decenas. En las listas, Steve añadió los nombres de los gemelos Maximoff, y luego abrazó a Sam, como si hubiera temido ver su nombre en una de ellas.  
Sam porfió hasta meterle unos analgésicos y curarle heridas: Steve, apoyado en Bucky, tras 80 horas sin dormir, se quedó inconsciente aún mientras le cosían un corte en la espalda. Bucky lo acostó luego, y los dos se quedaron un momento mirándolo, ahí derrumbado, ese hombre que parecía tan invulnerable y elevado como la Estatua de la Libertad, nada más que un bulto de sudor, sangre y agotamiento.  
Los dos se quedaron quietos ahí, Bucky de rodillas junto al camastro, Sam de pie al otro lado, y de repente Sam soltó una risita. Bucky lo miró con incredulidad, pero Sam gorgoriteaba con un poquito de histeria.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Es que entre tu pelo y lo rubiecito que es... parecemos una Natividad navideña, aunque grande nos salió el niño Jesús...- Sam se frotó los ojos.- Ya sé que eres judío pero...-  
\- Es una buena analogía.- dijo Bucky, con un fruncimiento de labios.- me imagino que la Virgen estaba igual de exasperada que yo.-  
\- Me dijeron que María Magdalena estaba fuera de peligro y estabilizada, pero voy a ir a verla.- acabó Sam enderezándose.  
\- Vas a ir ver si necesita puntos, algo para lo que se tenga que sacar ropa? Que te estoy vigilando, Wilson.-  
\- Tú no me hables, aún no te perdono por engañarme para largarte!-  
\- No te dí un puñetazo tan fuerte!-  
\- El puñetazo me importa una mierda, fue tener que ponerle la cara a Steve para decirle que te habías ido lo que me dejó con PTSD!- a la exclamación de Sam, Bucky se cruzó de brazos, y se sentó en la cama, labios fruncidos, ojos súbitamente desconfiados. - Qué?-  
\- Somos rivales, Wilson?-  
La cara de exasperación de Sam vino, pasó, y finalmente Sam se puso las manos en las caderas.- Después de encamarte con Nat y creo hasta que con Barton no sé si puedes exigir cosas...-  
\- Que te parto de nuevo, Wilson.- dijo Bucky con acidez, una mano posesiva en el tobillo de Steve. Sam, aunque había una burlona perversidad en sus ojos, lo maldijo y se fue en exasperación, mientras Bucky, como un gato regalón, se acurrucaba contra las piernas de Steve y se dormía en ese diminuto camarote.  
*********************  
*********************  
STEVE  
*********************Lo desperté a patadas en cuanto abrí los ojos: no deberíamos haber dormid tanto, yo tengo mucho que hacer y además Bucky habla Sokoviano, es la persona perfecta para ir a ayudar a los refugiados. Me puso caras pero lo ignoré mientras me embutía en un buzo limpio de SHIELD que como siempre me quedaba como seis tallas chico ( que no hay gente alta en SHIELD? ) y troté en búsqueda de mi gente.  
Y al primero que vi, tambaleándose, tan sucio que tenía el pelo gris de mugre y parecía de esa gente que se viste estatua en las calles y posa, fue a Tony, sentado en el suelo del hangar, los dedos entrelazados en la nuca, sucios de sangre, las articulaciones de la armadura marcadas en cortes en su camiseta y pantalones cargo.  
\- Tony, estás bien? Tu armadura?- pregunté primero que nada, porque después de Ultrón no quiero que ninguna de sus cosas caiga en manos de nadie, ni siquiera la gente de Coulson, sin permiso.  
\- Todos los pedacitos en una caja que se llevó Rhodey. Poco más y le cabe todo en los bolsillos.- me dice, levantando ojos enrojecidos, su cara sucia exhausta.- No están las cosas para andar dejando tecnología por ahí...-  
\- Pensé que te habías ido.-  
\- Estaba esperando que encontraran a Bruce.- dice Tony, intentando pararse, aunque está tan machucado que se tambalea como viejito. Le tomo la mano y lo enderezo, y se agarra mi brazo con tal fuerza que me doy cuenta que tiene al menos una fractura.- Tony, yo esperaré, vete a casa, que te vea un médico...-  
\- Casa? La Torre está hecha pico, Rogers. Y no estoy muy seguro si todavía somos personas gratas en New York.... nos van a crucificar a todos, empezando por mí, pero por mí tienen buenos motivos...-  
\- No dejaré que nos separen.- le digo con firmeza.- No importa lo que haya que hacer, pero no nos separaremos.- agrego, y le paso un brazo por la cintura para sostenerlo y meterlo dentro del helicarrier, aquí hace demasiado frío.- Tony, no nos derrotó Ultrón, no dejaremos que nadie nos derrote.-  
Tony emite una risita amarga, los ojos cerrados.- bendita sea tu cabezota cabeza, Rogers, pero yo de esta no salgo sin una pena perpetua seguro...- murmura, antes de mirar al cielo.- Pero quería ver a Brucey antes...-  
\- Ya llegará, te atendieron?- me inclino y sí, a pesar de la mugre alguien le limpió las heridas y le cosió un corte en la sien. Pero las heridas que provoca la armadura son literalmente impactos y aplastamientos, y esos hematomas no se curan con nada que no sea reposo en algo blando, y duchas muy calientes.  
\- Estoy bien, Rogers. Mejor de lo que merezco.- protesta, aún cuando se tambalea, y entonces nos interrumpe una voz que conozco bien, y la verdad casi me doy vuelta para darle un puñetazo.  
\- Hay quien está de acuerdo con eso, Stark, desde hace años. Ahora, los dos, a mi oficina.- nos dice Fury, brazos cruzados en la puerta del hangar.  
*********  
*********En el camino siguiendo a Fury, veo como Tony deja de cojear y se endereza, tenso, duro, su nuca rígida. Me toma unos momentos recordar donde vi esa postura antes, y al comprender dejo escapar un bufido incrédulo: Clint asumió la misma postura, se enderezó de la misma forma, cuando llegó SHIELD a la azotea de la Torre el día de la Batalla de New York, y él esperaba que lo esposaran y se lo llevaran a rastras. Tony espera que lo esposen por esto: y aunque Dios sabe que quiero estrangularlo día por medio, está muy equivocado si cree que dejaré que se lo lleven. Sobre mi cadáver.  
\- Qué carajos has hecho esta vez, Stark? Le pude sacar muy poco coherente a Cho...-  
\- No tienes derecho a interrogarlo. No tienes jurisdicción.-  
\- Oh, al tipo que le mostró el dedo del medio al Servicio Secreto y vació toda la inteligencia de Estados Unidos ahora se siente legalista?!-  
\- La que hizo eso... donde está?- respondo, a lo que Fury frunce las cejas.  
\- Ni piensen en volver a esconderse, ninguno de los dos, tras las polleras de Romanoff para que los defienda otra vez en el Capitolio...-  
\- Toda la culpa es mía, Fury.- dijo Tony, hundiéndose en un sofá.- No culpes a nadie más.-  
\- Hay culpa para repartir pero ciertamente empezaré contigo, en las inmortales palabras de PERO QUÉ XUXA STARK...!-  
\- Déjalo en paz: sus intenciones no eran maliciosas, Fury. Estaba intentado hacer algo en lo que todo SHIELD y los gobiernos fallaron y sólo logramos nosotros: protegernos de una amenaza alien. Después de veinte años de aprovecharse de su genio, no vengas ahora a emitir amenazas por un error....-

\- Un error que costó tres ciudades y un montón de vidas!- brama Fury, y entonces veo a Thor en la puerta, también sucio. De sólo verlo me agoto, porque entre el enojo de Fury y la rabia de Thor contra Tony no sé si podré protegerlo de ambos, pero inesperadamente, Thor habla con su mansedumbre normal.  
\- Su idea no era errada. Fue la acción de la gema y la actuación de HYDRA a través de la niña bruja la que lo empujó a Ultron. Ya has visto como liberado de esos influjos, su idea se ha convertido en la Visión. Si lo culpas por el dominio del que fue objeto, podría volver a culpar a Clint por Loki, o a Natasha por el Red Room. Estás siendo injusto, Hombre de Furia. Tony y Bruce son inocentes de todo este daño.-  
\- Thor...?- pobre Tony, está tan asombrado como yo de la defensa de Thor. A su incredulidad Thor le da una pequeña sonrisa, y de repente los tres estamos en sintonía otra vez. Y cuando los tres nos poníamos de acuerdo en algo, nada podía pararnos.  
\- Y entonces de quién es la culpa de todo esto? Y a todo esto, dónde se ha metido Banner? – Fury lo sabe, y se sienta derrotadamente.  
Thor pregunta por Clint y Nat, y le digo lo que sé: la contracción de su rostro al saberlos heridos me dice que el rencor que les tuviera, se ha ido. Tony tensa el mentón, y hay una sombra en sus ojos, diferente a su angustia culpable: pero mientras Fury lo mira con incomprensión, yo leo perfectamente en ambos cómo les duele en su propia carne que los dos más heridos fueran justo a quienes más querían proteger desde el comienzo.  
\- Barton está con la bruja esa haciendo de rottweiler. El hermano, el corredor, está muerto.- dice Fury, y aunque sus ojos son fríos se ve terriblemente viejo al decir las palabras.  
Thor sigue ignorándolo, yendo a Tony.  
\- Que pasó con Ultrón? Escapó?-  
\- No. Visión lo mató, como predijiste.-  
\- Donde está?-  
\- Él nos trajo a la bruja. Se ha quedado vigilándola también.- los interrumpe Fury, y Thor frunce el entrecejo.  
\- Le ordenaste...?-  
\- No me atrevería a ordenarle nada a esa cosa, no tengo idea qué carajos es!-  
\- Vision es el protector de tu planeta, Fury. Es el alma de una de las gemas del Infinito, bendecido gracias a Tony y Bruce con la comprensión de todo Midgard. Harías bien en respetarlo.- dice Thor, y todos sentimos el hilo de amenaza en su voz. Para mí, JARVIS era una persona: y puedo pensar en Vision como su hijo, o un hijo de Tony, Bruce y JARVIS a la vez. La verdad vi una hebra de auténtica humanidad en sus ojos, pero Bucky dice que soy un idiota esperanzado.  
\- Vision tiene mi confianza, es JARVIS en parte...- le digo a Fury que sigue alegando.- Y es inútil que cuestiones su confiabilidad, porque no tienes cómo contenerlo, Fury, Tampoco a la niña.- agrego, porque hay que ser prácticos. Francamente, tienen el mismo poder que Thor o Bruce, y no entiendo porqué la respuesta de Fury siempre ha sido atar o enterrar lo que no logra manejar.  
\- Si HYDRA podía manejarla...- me suelta el muy hijo de puta.  
\- El día que empieces a tratar a tus prisioneros como collares de sujección, trajes de látex y tásers, es el día que combato contigo.- le largo. Fury me mira como si quisiera enterrarme a mí, y luego se pone plañidero.  
\- Y ahora qué? A quién le echo la culpa de esto esto? Puede que ya no trabaje estrictamente para el gobierno, saben, pero el nuevo SHIELD si, y ya tienen a todas las agencias de los nervios tras lo de Washington...-  
Ahí le exploto. Me importan una mierda el estrés de sus agencias, no puedo creer que le preocupe eso cuando tengo un adolescente muerto por tratar de ayudarnos...  
\- Échame la culpa a mí.- dice Thor, y hay un silencio.  
\- Tú no tuviste ninguna culpa, grandote.- exclama Tony, la voz ronca.  
\- Toda la culpa la tengo yo. Si nunca hubiera venido a Midgard, nunca hubieras enfrentado a los Chitauri, y nunca habrían desarrollado, tanto tú como Fury, este... pánico armamentístico. Si alguien pregunta, toda la debacle fue mi culpa, y por eso me voy.-  
No, eso no. No, por favor. Me vuelvo a Thor, que es nuestra alegría, que ha sido el niño de la Torre, el corazón de la Torre, mucho más de lo que ha sido el tanque de nuestro grupo. Mi rostro debe mostrar mi shock, porque el suyo se suaviza, y aprieta mi brazo con su mano grande, las uñas destrozadas por el combate.  
\- Thor, no, si es por mí, yo renuncio, tú no te puedes ir, eres nuestro mejor guerrero...- Tony se endereza, da unos pasos con las manos extendidas, la misma incredulidad en su rostro, pero Thor me suelta para ir a tomarlas, sólido y consolador, ignorando a Fury mientras calma a Tony.

\- Me voy porque he aprendido como tú a temer el futuro. Incluso Asgard está en peligro, pero iré para encontrar las respuestas que necesitamos.-  
\- Volverás?- le suplico. Por un momento todo me da lo mismo: los quiero a los seis en la Torre, curándose y reposando a salvo, con la misma pasión que Tony, la misma impotencia, y sí, si yo tuviera su cerebro seguramente también intentaría cosas locas, porque la idea de Thor solo...  
\- Tan pronto como pueda. Por ahora, tienes a Visión, más poderoso que yo.-  
\- No se trata de eso...!- protesto, pero Fury me interrumpe.

\- Fantástico. Dónde está Banner? Después de lo de Johannesburg la ONU va a querer...- dice Fury, y parece disgustado de tener que decirlo.

-Lo encontraremos, pero no fue su culpa!- protesto. Por Dios, Fury le da razón a las manías huidizas de Bruce!

\- Hulk no se hubiera vuelto loco sin esa mocosa!- exclama Tony.- Es a ella a quien hay que encerrar!!- agrega, con rencor.

\- No puedes.- dice Clint desde la puerta, y todos damos un salto. Dios mío, se ve terrible. Tiene la ropa puesta de cualquier manera, manchada de sangre, los ojos enrojecidos y... ehm...  
Es un mordisco lo tiene en el cuello?

\- No puedes encerrarla, y no te dejaré que le pegues un tiro por eso.- dice, enfrentando a Fury. Hay algo en él que es como una pared, y de repente comprendo: Pietro murió por salvarle la vida, y para Clint, eso... es lo peor que pudiese haberle pasado. Habría muerto él sin dudarlo, si hubiera podido elegir, Laura Torrance embarazada o no.  
\- Clint tiene razón. La pregunta es cómo la ayudamos. No me parece malvada, y es muy joven...-  
Fury me ignora y enfrenta a Clint, brazos cruzados.  
\- Dejá vu, Barton? Se te está haciendo costumbre defender a chicas sexys más peligrosas que el tifus.-  
Oh, por Dios, es una niña, jodido pervertido.  
\- Si no puedes controlarla y no te dejaremos pegarle un tiro, tienes muy pocas opciones. Nos ayudó, perdió a su hermano por ello... si se queda con nosotros y aprende a controlar sus poderes, podría...-

\- Te recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez que tú respondiste por una chica.-  
El que me ataque con Libby me hiere, pero no me daña. Bucky está con nosotros y está bien: me está esperando. Y aunque nadie mencione a Nat, sin la cual no habríamos parado ni a Loki ni a Pierce, ni a Ultrón, todos saben que tenemos un resplandeciente ejemplo que frotarle en la cara a Fury.  
\- Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando ocurra. Ahora hay que enterrar a ese muchacho y ayudar a la chica. Cómo está Natasha, Clint?-

\- Despertará en unos veinte minutos y si alguien no la para, se habrá largado a cazar a Bruce en treinta.- dice él enderezándose: se ve tan cansado, tan desanimado. - Puedes ocuparte de explicarle todo esto a Wanda? Yo tengo que irme.- dice tras un suspiro.

\- Verdad que tu mujer está a punto de poner un huevo.- suelta Tony. Clint se encoge de hombros.  
\- Ya lo puso.- concede, y sale dejándonos boquiabiertos. La verdad es que felicitarlo en este momento sería tan grotesco, pero Thor sale detrás de él de todas formas, y yo me dejo caer junto a Tony en el sillón.  
\- Cuánta gente nos quiere crucificar exactamente?- pregunta él, una mano en la cara. Verlo así, tan sucio y con sus manos tan valiosas hinchadas y heridas me inunda de compasión, y como no tiene ningún sitio libre de morados que palmearle, lo rodeo con el brazo.  
\- Mi escudo es vibranium, te pones detrás mío.-  
\- Mi armadura es mucho mejor que tu escudo.- gruñe de detrás de sus manos, pero aún así, y exhausto como está, apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Qué falta le hace Pepper hoy, Dios.  
\- Ha comido algo este desgraciado?- suelta alguien en voz irritada desde la puerta, y al levantar la vista veo al Coronel Rhodes, manos en la cintura, igual de sucio que Tony pero con manos y cara lavadas porque ha estado en el área médica.  
\- Tu cabeza me comeré si viniste a darme un sermón.- gruñe Tony.  
\- No son confites lo que te voy a dar precisamente. Pan y agua, por un año...- Rhodes avanza y con notable experticia lo toma directamente del sillón, pasándole una mano por la cintura y echando a caminar. Uno se olvida que Tony es bajito, y aunque musculoso, es mucho más esbelto y ligero.- … múevete, Tony, o te cargo en brazos como a mis novias...-  
\- Pero si soy tu novia...-  
\- Adónde crees que te llevas a Stark? Tiene mucho por lo que responder aún!- ladra Fury, y yo me enderezo: Rhodes y yo le plantamos cara a Fury a pesar de que Tony está tan exhausto que creo que no entiende bien lo que está pasando.  
\- Lo único a lo que le va a responder por 24 horas va a ser a su vejiga. Acaba de evitar que todo el planeta terminara como los dinosaurios, Coronel.- dice secamente Rhodes, y eso me recuerda que no sólo Fury ya no tiene ninguna autoridad, sino que Rhodes sí la tiene como Coronel del ejército de los Estados Unidos.- Además de crearte a Superman que anda por ahí con una capa dorada. Así que no nos llames, te llamaremos.- acaba, antes de salir, con Tony protestando débilmente a remolque.  
\- Y quién se hace responsable de todo este despelote?- Fury apoya las manos en la mesa y yo, yo lo miro de frente. Ese chico muerto, Tony deshecho, Thor lleno de premoniciones, Nat herida, Bruce desaparecido, Clint hecho un fantasma: sólo quedo yo.  
Me duelen las piernas. Pero Bucky no está lejos, y yo... yo aguantaré lo que caiga mientras todos ellos estén a salvo.  
\- Muy bien.- le digo, enfrentándolo.- Por dónde empezamos?-  
*******************  
*******************Cuando al fin bajé a la zona de enfermería a preguntar por Nat, la primera que vi, sentada en una sillita muy baja afuera de la enfermería del helicarrier, con puntos en las piernitas y con el pelo goteando, fue a Wanda, que me vio y emitió ese quejido de la gente que está herida de muerte. Corrí y la abracé, su magia chispeando a mi alrededor, pero no tenía ningún miedo: ella sollozaba, sollozaba como si se le fuera a partir el corazón, y sus manos eran débiles en mi camiseta, exhaustas.  
De pie a pocos pasos, estaba Vision, y había algo como tristeza en su extraña cara.La mecí. Le besé el pelo. Está tan flaquita que no me di cuenta cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo, colgando de mi abrazo. Lloraba con ese sollozo agotado, resignado, casi mudo de quien sabe que llorar no traerá ninguna ayuda, pero no puede evitarlo, y me conmoví tanto. Lo había perdido todo, seguía siendo uno de los seres más poderosos que conociera y estaba al borde de volverse loca, y no tenía siguiera una muda de ropa ni un lugar donde dormir.  
Y Fury se moría de ganas de tirarla a una celda, el animal. Así es que no me sorprende que existan supervillanos.  
Bucky me encuentra mientras intento meterle dentro una sopa: esta heladísima y temblorosa. Maria se acerca entretanto y aunque me discute que debería dejarla vigilada, finalmente se rinde y me deja llevármela, siempre y cuando prometa reportarme y no la meta en la Torre, que ya los pobres neoyorkinos han tenido suficientes problemas últimamente. Se lo prometo, y cuando regreso, Wanda se ha acabado la sopa y Bucky la tiene abrazada mientras ella llora un poco más en su hombro y él le habla con voz tranquilizante en Sokoviano.  
\- Voy a… retirarme para atender las necesidades de Sir, pero agradecería que se tomaran precauciones para el bienestar de Miss Maximoff.- dice Vision de repente a mi lado y me sobresalta: tiende a levitar más que caminar. En su rostro hay una profunda inteligencia, hay vida: pero su voz me es tan familiar como cuando era JAVIS, y no hay forma de que me parezca otra cosa que una persona, extraña y familiar a la vez.  
\- Te lo agradezco.-  
\- Creo que sería una buena idea que ponga el cuerpo de su hermano en manos particulares.- dice Vision en voz baja, y la implicación de lo que dice me elude un momento antes de que me vengan las náuseas. No quiero creer en la gente de Fury o Coulson autopsiando a ese chico … “ por la ciencia”. No quiero imaginarlos replicándolo… no quiero imaginarme nada de eso.  
Pero Vision, con la desconfianza de Bruce y la astucia de Tony, ya se lo ha imaginado.  
\- Sí… puedes ocuparte de eso?- murmuro. Que traten de detenerlo, si pueden: cómo podrían detener a alguien que vuela y puede atravesar paredes, no es así?  
*********************  
*********************Cumplo con mi promesa, y Bucky se lleva a Wanda a un hotel en New Jersey mientras yo regreso a la Torre. Desde la calle se ve el enorme boquete que Ultrón y los legionarios dejaron: abajo, aún hay escombros, la zona acordonada. Esos escombros aplastaron automóviles en la calle, muertes que nunca podremos perdonarnos.  
Nadie me reconoce mientras subo a mis habitaciones intactas, a bañarme y cambiarme ropa, el cansancio al fin aletargándome. Me duermo al mismo tiempo que recibo en el teléfono una foto de la nariz de Clint, todo lo demás cubierto por el bebé más adorable que puedas imaginarte, que afortunadamente no tiene la nariz Barton, y me duermo pensando en ello, tan profundo que cuando al fin despierto estoy atontado.  
Aún es de noche. Mi desorientación es tanta que musito lo de costumbre.  
\- JARVIS; qué hora es?-  
:: El sistema JARVIS ya no está encargado del cuidado de la Torre :: me dice una voz femenina :: En este momento ha regresado a Sokovia para reunirse con Thor Odinson::  
… Tony ha creado otro AI en este rato? Pero es que no se le puede dejar a solas?  
\- Y tú eres?- murmuro desconsolado.  
:: FRIDAY, Capitán Rogers. Tengo acceso a los viejos bancos de data de JARVIS, así que no debería haber un gran lapso entre sus funciones y las mías, pero si desea cualquier mejora…::  
\- Dónde está todo el mundo?- pregunto, buscando mis zapatillas.  
:: Mr Odinson y el Sistema JARVIS/Vision se encuentran en Sokovia ayudando con la remoción de escombros y rescates. El Coronel Rhodes a regresado a la Fuerza Aérea a enfrentar censura por ayudar sin permiso. El teniente Wilson ha viajado a Ginebra para abogar por los refugiados de Sokovia. El agente Barton ha regresado a su granja, y del Doctor Banner no hay señales::  
\- Nat?-  
\- La agente Romanoff está en su cama, en su apartamento.-  
Gracias a Dios, una que sabe que existe el autocuidado.- Y Tony?-  
\- Misma locación.-  
Se me cae la zapatilla y tengo que controlar las ganas de darme con la otra en la frente. No los puedo dejar solos diez minutos. Clint y Bruce dan vuelta la espalda cinco minutos y…  
No, estoy siendo injusto, pienso al encender el televisor y ver a diferentes canales crucificándonos públicamente. Fox News y CBS piden nuestra cabeza: CNN y Reuter hablan de nuestra carrera previa: sólo los late night shows y Anderson Cooper se niegan a juzgar con tan poca información y declaran confiar en nosotros. Es bueno saber que el deseo de lincharnos no es tan universal.  
“… la mayor parte de la gente considera un buen día no volcarse en café encima en el transporte y un mal día dejar las llaves dentro del auto. Considerando que cuando los Avengers tienen un buen día salvan el planeta, que en un mal día hagan estallar un piso 50 me parece de lo más razonable, saben…” discute Colbert.  
“ … no digo que sea seguro. Pero probablemente, posiblemente, seguramente, cuando el Capitán América venga con esos ojos suyos azul bandera a decirnos que todos pensamos mal y que todo esto fue para salvar mínimo un colonia de gatitos huérfanos, todos nos vamos a sentir villanos por haber dudado de ellos y pediremos perdón abyecto…” asevera John Oliver.  
“ Considerando que sumando la batalla de New York, la explosión la otra noche y las batallas en Sokovia, Seoul y Johannesburg cobraron menos vidas que una semana de las tropas estadounidenses en Afganistán, y no tengo ninguna duda que nos mejores motivos, no creo que sea una buena idea que el Senado empiece a apuntar dedos como tanto les gusta…” alega Cooper. Voy a hacer que Nat les autografíe un poster a los tres, mínimo.  
Le debemos una explicación a tanta gente. Pero las palabras no bastan.  
Les debemos a todos, incluyendo a Pietro y al pobre Bruce, inocentes de todo esto, y a todos esos muertos, hacer que esto valga la pena. Les debemos que esta confianza no esté equivocada.  
Y me levanto para bajar a buscar comida, porque quienes siempre han sido el corazón de esto, los más ansiosos defensores de esto, los que se aferran con más necesidad a esta familia van a tener que ayudarme, y me importa muy poco si follan mientras me escuchan.  
***********************  
***********************Los dos aún duermen cuando FRIDAY me deja entrar al apartamento de Natasha, y me detengo en el umbral del dormitorio, un poco alarmado. Normalmente, Nat me habría oído desde el momento que salí del ascensor: cualquiera de los dos me habría recibido con una frasesita sarcástica, vivaz. Pero los dos están profundamente dormidos: Tony de costado, en posición fetal, y Nat con la cara hundida en su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos, las manos de él en su pelo. Los dos tienen los ojos hinchados y rojos, rodeados de sombras, y alcanzo a ver sus brazos llenos de cortes y morados. Ver así a los dos más orgullosos miembros de mi team, acurrucados como animalitos con frío, hace que se me apriete el pecho y por un segundo deteste a Clint y a Bruce, por derrumbar a dos de nuestros pilares, los más fuertes.  
Clint y Bruce tienen los motivos, y el derecho de hacer lo que deseen, es cierto. Pero porqué Tony y Nat tienen que amarlos tan desesperadamente? Al menos se han consolado juntos y muy poco me importa cómo.  
Aún quedamos los tres. Los tres juntos, podemos mover el mundo.-  
\- Desayuno?- les ofrezco, y Nat parpadea primero, pero Tony alarga manos ciegas y torpes en cuanto huele café: es tan predecible.-  
\- Te mandó Fury a matarme?- la voz de Tony es ronca, y yo me cruzo de brazos en la banquita del vanity de Nat, dejando que se enderecen en la ama. Dios, Nat lleva una camiseta virtualmente trasparente.  
\- No con mokaccinos.-  
\- Ahora mi cuarto es Grand Central.- bufa Nat, y se ve tan irritable y normal, que la besaría.  
Hablamos de Bruce, desaparecido: del bebé de Clint, adorable, y de Thor y Visión, en Sokovia ahora. Los dos de a poco despiertan y se endurecen, se enderezan, al fin serenos y fuertes de nuevo, y entonces me cruzo de brazos.  
\- Ha sido un desastre. Ahora qué hacemos?-  
\- No estarías aquí con bagels si no tuvieras una idea, Steve.- me gruñe Nat, recostándose en Tony.  
\- The Man With The Plan.- bosteza Tony, rodeándola con el brazo. Casi dan envidia, a pesar de sus aspectos.  
\- Asumo que tendremos que irnos de la Torre. Adónde?- presiono. El rostro de Tony se contrae, pero cuando habla, su voz es firme.  
\- Tu estás asumiendo que aún quedará un grupo funcionando cuando Fury, el gobierno, la ONU y New York acaben con nosotros. Vaya, conmigo...-  
\- El origen de Ultrón no es público y no lo será.- le digo terminantemente. Veo la sorpresa en el rostro de ambos, pero continúo.- Los Avengers hacemos mucho bien. No me gustan las mentiras, pero menos me gusta la idea de que te crucifiquen por algo que hiciste en buena voluntad. Ahora, si lo que quieres es unas largas vacaciones para cazar a Bruce y traerlo con riendas, es tu problema. Ahora, repito: adónde nos vamos?-  
\- Secretos y ofuscaciones... Rogers, aún tengo esperanzas contigo.- Natasha esboza su más bella sonrisa, antes de echar la cabeza atrás para mirar a Tony.- Follarse al Winter Soldier le hace bien…-  
\- Siempre dije que lo que necesitaba era una buena repasada.- dice Tony, los dos pinchándome. Sus ojos malvados son iguales, pero hay una emoción desnuda en los de Tony, que los disimula con burla. Por Dios, realmente creyó que lo mataríamos? Que lo abandonaríamos?  
Qué he hecho tan mal para que piense así de mí?  
-… cortos de poder…- el discurso de Nat, como siempre, es eminentemente práctico: es la persona más pragmática que existe. Pero esta vez, tengo que conseguir que crean. Sí: tantas veces, tanta gente ha creído en mí sin que yo lo pidiera, sin que lo mereciera. Pero ahora necesito inspirarlos a ellos, devolverles la fe, y lo haré, porque han dado tanto y la alternativa es impensable.  
\- No estamos solos, Nat.-  
\- Vas a traer a James?- dice ella, y a pesar de su astucia, aún no comprende. Es demasiado práctica para comprender esto. Nunca se permite soñar.  
Tony sí, y al verlo recostarse en el respaldo, entre sus ojos y los míos pasa un acuerdo, una promesa, un sueño.  
Tony ya está empezando a levantarse de nuevo. De a poco, lentamente: pero lo veo en sus ojos. Puede que yo sea el hombre del plan, pero él es quien no ve interludios entre soñar y hacer sus sueños realidad.  
\- No. Bucky tiene otra misión, y no querrá dejarla.-  
\- Entonces… vas a llamar a Sam?-  
\- Al Coronel Rhodes le ha caído una censura inusualmente extrema por ir a ayudar a Sokovia sin permiso, Tony.- le anuncio, a lo que Tony se endereza de golpe y empieza a buscar sus pantalones.  
\- Están irritando a mi maridito!?-  
\- Están dando de baja al coronel, por desobedecer órdenes e ir a meterse a una pelea confusa en un país extranjero.-  
\- Serán hijos de puta...! Por Dios, que hasta a Rhodey le caiga la lluvia de mi...!-  
\- Hablé con él porque quería renunciar y mandar al ejército a la mierda. Logré que se calmara para que el gobierno le de una baja honrosa, y no lo acusen de nada... para que pueda seguir teniendo el control de War Machine.- Nat me mira y entiende, cruzándose de brazos.  
\- Tony, necesitamos un Iron Man aunque te largues a perseguir a Bruce. Y acordamos que ningún militar activo puede ser un Avenger. Pero el coronel ya no será un militar activo.-  
La comprensión le devuelve la sonrisa a Tony. Yo continúo. - Vision es tan poderoso como Thor. Y hay que considerar cómo ayudar a Wanda Maximoff.-  
Oh, ahí he patinado, e íbamos tan bien. Las expresiones de los dos, que estaban tan abiertas y en sintonía, se enfrían. Los dos se levantan, Tony en pijama y Nat en pantaletas, ella a por su bata y Tony a por una camiseta del suelo.  
\- Ducha. Después pelea.- me notifica. Suspiro, y sigo a Nat, aunque me detengo cuando se quita sin timidez la poca ropa que llevaba encima y se embute en un jersey y unas calzas de yoga.  
Nat disfruta torturarnos, yup.  
\- Ayúdame a convencer a Tony. No se me ocurre ningún otro lugar en donde Wanda estaría segura, Nat, y es una niña. Y su hermano, su único pariente, murió por proteger a Clint.- le recuerdo. Durante tntos años, la única llave, la única palanca para hacer que Nat haga algo contrario a sus deseos ha sido Clint: pero me siento mal por usarla, porque cada vez que lo menciono hay una grieta en sus ojos…  
\- Le llevaré flores a la tumba.- me suelta sin mirarme.  
\- Sin Bruce por ahora necesitamos alguien fuerte...-  
\- Esa chica es fuerte como una avalancha e igual de destructiva e incontrolable. Te crees capaz de educarla y controlarla?- me suelta, manos en las caderas, sus ojos chispeando. Cómo es que no ve la respuesta obvia, lógica?  
Discute, se resiste, y me alega. Mientras deshago sus argumentos, que son correctos pero inútiles, porque su misma existencia es toda la apología que Wanda necesita, me doy cuenta que con Nat a mi lado, no hay nada que no podríamos hacer. Siempre ha sido mi segunda un poco no oficial, y tiene tanto de Bucky, pero aún más de esa experiencia sobre el mundo y el horror que un verdadero sargento necesita. Me necesita y yo a ella.  
Y el mundo nos necesita a los dos.  
La miro a los ojos, y observo su cansancio, su pena, el dolor en su corazón. La terrible nostalgia de la mitad de nosotros, perdidos, lejos. Y sin embargo sé que cuando apriete los dientes y empuje adelante, ella estará a mi lado. Por Dios, cómo la quiero.  
\- Ya hemos perdido bastante estos días. Qué tal si defendemos lo que tenemos? Hemos perdido mucho, esta Torre incluida... – le susurro.- Qué tal si tratamos de no perder la única familia que tú, y yo, y Tony, hemos tenido?-  
Mi mano busca la suya, y se resiste un momento, lo que me hiere, porque consuela con su cuerpo con tanta largueza a Tony, se lo ofreció tan ampliamente a Bruce… pero luego estrecha mi mano, y de pie entre mis rodillas, sujeta mi frente entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos sin parpadear, sus verdes pupilas de sierpe fascinadora fijas como si quisiera ver el fondo de mi alma. Me entrego y la miro de regreso, y es más íntimo que besos o caricias. Tras una pausa, suspira, y apoya sus labios en mi frente, antes de murmurar:  
-… muy bien. Qué mierda quieres que haga, Rogers?-

***************************  
Time is running, got to go  
Fate is coming, that I know  
Let it go  
Here and now  
Under the banner of heaven  
We dream out loud  
Do or die and the story goes

***************************Natasha se reúne con Bucky y Wanda mientras Tony maneja como el demente que es al norte, para mostrarme el enorme terreno que ha comprado, junto a un lago, a unos pocos kilómetros de Cornell, en Ithaca. El espacio, no tan lejos de la casa de Montauk, había sido vìctima de un incendio forestal y hay una zona ya desbrozada, pero quedan bosques y naturaleza, densos y hermosos. Soy un chico de ciudad, pero incluso yo inspiro a pleno pulmón el aire fresco, el cielo azul muy frío sobre ambos.  
Tony, que se pasó la noche bebiendo con Nat, se ve cadavérico, pero sonríe al mirar alrededor.  
\- Te gusta, Cap?-  
\- Vamos a tener que añadir una cláusula que prohíba ir a coquetear con estudiantes a la Universidad. Sam es muy capaz.-  
\- Me gusta la idea de tener Cornell cerca. Así cazamos a su mejor gente en cuanto se gradúe, y Bruce puede hacer clases a su gusto cuando regrese.- dice Tony, caminando despacio hacia el lago. La vista es despejada, abierta: al estar en una zona algo elevada, tendremos perfecta visión en 360. Estratégicamente, es perfecto.  
Pero sé cuál es la estrategia de Tony y no tiene nada que ver con líneas de disparo.  
\- A Bruce le encantaría este lugar.- murmuro. Han pasado dos semanas y nada. Sokovia ya está en paz, muertos enterrados, refugiados recibidos en Macedonia. Thor se ha ido a Oslo con Selvig, buscando más información sobre la piedra que Vision lleva en la frente: Clint nos manda fotos de sus aventuras en la granja, aunque prometió venir a opinar sobre los planes y chequear a Wanda, que parece muy apegada a él.  
De Bruce no sabemos absolutamente nada. Y aunque una parte de mí se enfurece, porque a pesar de todas las atenciones de Nat Tony está cada día más pálido y desolado, no puedo culparlo. Todos soñamos nuestra peor pesadilla ese dìa, pero cuando Bruce despertó, era real. Y todo lo que quiero es que regrese para poder ayudarlo, pero no regresará hasta que esté listo, y es el hombre que logró darle esquinazo a tres gobiernos a la vez.  
Maldito seas, Bruce.  
\- Qué tan grande lo quieres? - digo con estudiada ligereza, mirando a Tony quitarse las gafas, los dos mirando alrededor, imaginando edificios.  
\- Pensé que después de Ultrón te iba a poner nervioso que usara una caja de Legos, Rogers.-  
\- En absoluto. No eres un tipo que entienda con palabras, tienes que meter el tenedor al enchufe tú solito. Ahora serás más cuidadoso de lo que nunca has sido.- digo, y Tony frunce los labios como un pato.  
\- No te pongas todo comprensivo. No tenías que echarle mi culpa encima a los Avengers.-  
\- Es nuestra culpa. Todos vimos lo que te estaba haciendo la paranoia y nadie actuó.- suspiro.- Y tengo que pedirte perdón por algo.-  
\- Rogers, no te traje aquí para oír sensiblerías, sólo te traje para saber dónde quieres la puta pista de aterrizaje!-  
\- Ahora entiendo porqué te ofendió tanto que llevara a Wanda y a Pietro a la Torre. Y no es sólo por lo que le hicieron a Bruce.- le digo, brazos cruzados.- la llevé porque quería ayudarlos, porque creí que tu también querrías. Ya le has abierto la puerta a tanta gente perdida, que creí que estaba bien.- murmuro, y luego lo miro a los ojos, que están enrojecidos.- No pensé que nosotros éramos tan especiales para tí.-  
\- Que te pones cursi cuando te saco a tomar el aire, Rogers.- Tony se cala los anteojos.- No tengo problemas en que traigas chicas guapas, pero trata de que no sean psicópatas asesinas, ya llevas dos, Clint una, el único que me trae cositas lindas es Thor.-  
\- Tony.- musito.- Tú no fuiste el único que cometió errores. Yo pensé que de algún modo, todo estaría bien, y también me olvidé que ustedes son especiales. Pensé que bastaba con unir al grupo a dos chicos con poderes, y uno acabó muerto en la primera misión. Ahora estoy uniendo a gente que conocemos mucho más, pero... no las tengo todas conmigo.-  
\- Tu plan detuvo a Ultrón, Steve, y salvó a Sokovia.- dice Tony, apoyado en el auto.  
\- No. Mi plan te puso en posiciòn a tí y a Thor de salvar Sokovia. Y la Visión, que tú, Bruce y Thor crearon, detuvo a Ultrón, junto con Wanda.- me encojo de hombros.- Y sin Nat dejándose capturar jamás hubiéramos parado todo a tiempo..- suspiro.- para variar, yo sólo doy escudazos y ya.-  
\- Dramático llorón...-  
\- Esto es demasiado grande para mí solo. Si Thor se va, si nos demoramos en encontrar a Bruce, con Clint en su granja...- mi voz se aprieta.- Los necesito a mi lado, Tony.-  
\- Bueno.- dice Tony tras una pausa, mordiéndose el labio.- Yo te iba a decir que pensaba retirarme. Sin Bruce no confìo en mí mismo.-  
\- No.- digo despacio.- No, no puedes irte así. Te necesito.-  
\- No dije que vaya a dejar de financiar a los Avengers, no es...-  
Lo agarro del brazo. Tony es muy ligero: apretarlo contra mi pecho no es ningún esfuerzo, aunque se remueve sorprendido, luego me mira con humor.- Oye qué les pasa a tí y a Nat, llevo dos semanas soltero y todos quieren meterme mano inmediatamente, tengo que controlar mi sex appeal...-  
\- No se trata de financiamiento o de tecnología, aunque Dios sabe que necesitamos eso.- le digo con aspereza.- Pero te necesito en el campo, conmigo. Te necesito tomando decisiones, porque si mato a alguien más...- murmuro.- No te das cuenta que juntos nos equivocamos mucho menos?-  
\- Tengo que encontrar a Bruce.- dice él muy bajo, y hay una certeza como acero en su voz.- Pero nunca... no te dejaré sólo con esto.-  
\- Gracias.-  
\- Rogers?-  
\- Mm?-  
\- Quieres una suite con jacuzzi en donde quepas tú y tu asesino favorito con su Uzi y todo?-  
\- Bucky no vendrá, tiene su misión contra HYDRA.-  
\- Aún no acepta la traílla, eh?- Tony se aparta de mí, sonriendo.- Venga, suéltame, que si nos ve voy a acabar con un brazo de metal en la garganta. Tengo un cyborg fetish pero no tanto... y quizá es mejor. Después de esto nos van a tener más vigilados que al Fuerte Knox, traer al asesino a casita puede disparar alarmas. Además, trabajar con la persona que te acuestas no funciona, testigos Pepper y Bruce, vaya...-  
\- Tony.- muevo la cabeza, y nos quedamos ahí en silencio un rato, antes de que le apunte con el mentón a un área boscosa.- Qué vas a poner ahí?-  
\- Había pensado en un sauna nudista...-  
***************************  
***************************Los planes de Tony son gigantescos, impresionantes. Supongo que cuando se hubiera esperado que heridos y dañados, nos arrastráramos a nuestro rincón temerosos y exhaustos, Tony decide justo lo contrario: el campus no sólo será nuestro nuevo cuartel y apartamentos, sino que ha movido toda su unidad de Desarrollo e Investigación allá, más una cafetería, más gimnasios, hangares, sala de prensa, piscina cubierta, una compleja red de protección. Maria nos deja para irse con Coulson y Fury, y veo que está decepcionada de nosotros: pero Thor convence a Erik de venir a trabajar con nosotros, y a Helen, aún herida pero determinada a no dejarse derrumbar. La noche que los trae, me encuentro con él en las afueras de nuestros futuros cuarteles, que aún están en construcción: Tony puso una mesa y sillas en el exterior del edificio de apartamentos en donde nos alojamos entretanto, y a través de los bosques vemos como se levanta el enorme monstruo de acero y cristal a la luz de la luna.  
\- Ciertamente, parece cosa de magia.- me dice Thor, sentándose a mi lado, en su viejìsimo buzo Adidas, una botella de cerveza danesa en la mano, de la que me sirve un vaso.- Ni siquiera en Asgard, ni en los reinos, son comunes los hombres cuya voluntad posea tanta majestad. Hace verdad el proverbio sobre el ave fénix: a cada derrota, se levanta más grande y admirable.-  
\- El fénix también es rojo y oro.- digo, aliviado de verlo tan calmo, porque había parecido tan triste.- Erik y Helen se instalaron bien? No quería molestarlos...-  
\- Los dos han sido absorbidos por la ciencia, como suelen. Pensé en convencer a Darcy, pero dado que Jane no vendrá, prefiero que sea su compañía en donde prefiere estar.- dice con sencillez.- Tengo mucha gente de la que despedirme y muy poco tiempo.-  
\- Qué es lo que temes, Thor?-  
\- Temo que las visiones que nos dio la niña Wanda no son sólo temores y sueños, mi amigo. Temo a un destino que ha hecho que no una ni dos, sino tres gemas del infinito aparezcan en la tierra en pocos años... no, no puede tratarse de coincidencias. Otros más sabios que yo pueden entender y prever lo suficiente para comprender estos sucesos. Vision es el protector que merecen, mientras yo busco respuestas.-  
\- Tony tiene razón. Nosotros podemos reventar traficantes de armas y a HYDRA todo el día, pero lo que en realidad importa es lo que tú vas a conseguir.- le digo, recostado en una silla a su lado, los dos mirando las estrellas.- Respuestas... no estoy acostumbrado a pensar en escala planetaria, aunque haya visto aliens con mis propios ojos. Sólo Tony podía pensar en eso... bueno, es un genio.-  
\- Le preguntaré a Heimdall por el amigo Bruce cuando lo vea.- dice Thor, y hay censura, pero también la exasperación que se tiene hacia un familiar rebelde.- La cólera y el miedo no debería hacernos tomar decisiones a largo plazo, y abandonar un amor tan generoso e inalterable por miedo, es censurable. Bruce Banner ha sido injusto, y miserable con quienes lo aman.-  
\- Como soy culpable de eso, no puedo ser muy duro con él. Nosotros vimos nuestra peor pesadilla, pero él la vivió.-  
\- No: despreciar el amor es uno de los peores crímenes.- dice Thor, voz sombría y reconcentrada.- Despreciarlo, engañarlo, codiciarlo, mentirle al amor… son pecados dignos de cólera, mi amigo. Dañar a quienes nos aman es antinatural. –  
\- Estabas furioso con razón.- musito.- No me sorprende que nos hayas odiado un poco...-  
\- A tí, nunca.- dice él, y me toma de sorpresa por la emoción en su voz.- Nunca a tí. Eres el único al que sin importar los golpes, sin importar los daños, sigues entero, íntegro, firme. Como tu escudo. Y aunque eres la misma materia que todos, te has elevado por tu nobleza, Steve Rogers. Si Mjolnir vibró bajo tu mano, no fue más que reconocer algunas virtudes que posees, como el coraje y la decisión... pero no todas, ni de cerca.- musita, y su gran mano va a mi nuca, oprimiéndola como a un hermano, el gesto tan tierno en una mano tan poderosa que se me cierra la garganta.  
\- Te voy a extrañar tanto.- logro graznar.- Todos… todos te extrañaremos.-  
\- Y yo los extrañaré a todos, aunque acciones recientes me hayan recordado el abismo entre nosotros.- dice Thor enderezándose, y volviéndose a mí. En las sombras, a lo lejos, se ve el relámpago artificial de alguien soldando, el esqueleto del edificio moviéndose en la luz pálida y eléctrica: parece reflejarse en los ojos de Thor, recordándome a mí quién es.  
Es el Dios del Trueno, un alien, pero es mi amigo.  
\- No hay abismo entre nosotros.- digo con voz ronca, y Thor me rodea con sus brazos. Es el único hombre que conozco que tengo que empinarme para abrazar bien.  
\- Vuelve a salvo.- ruego, y él asiente.

******************************  
****************************** El invierno en Ithaca es muchísimo peor que en New York. La tarde que nos mudamos – Nat y yo, porque Tony es tan bestialmente impersonal e inhumano que simplemente ordena múltiplos de sus cosas e instala las mismas en cada uno de los lugares donde suele dormir, lo que le permite mudarse con el celular en la mano y las gafas en la otra – nieva, y la misma desolación del paisaje y el lago congelado parece replicarse en los enormes espacios vacíos dentro, que a diferencia de la Torre en sus colores rojos, maderas y blancos, es todo azul metal y gris acero. Tiene algo que sugiere mucho más barracas militares que hogar: y sé que eso representa el deseo de Tony de olvidar el pasado para empezar de nuevo, pero veo a Nat abrazarse a sí misma aunque hay cálidos 19 grados dentro de los pasillos y una cafetera que parece una nave espacial humeando en la abierta cocina.  
Nat elige el dormitorio obviamente preparado para ella, con doble ventanal y un enorme baño en suite con bañera sumergida. Yo elijo a propósito uno en el otro extremo del pasillo, no porque desee estar lejos, sino porque quiero enfatizar que ella y yo somos exactamente lo que mantendrá a este equipo funcionando.  
Inmediatamente luego de dejar mi bolso, porque el equipo de Tony ya trajo mis cajas, voy a su cuarto y me despatarro en su cama. Nat va a nadar aquí dentro, me sobra espacio.  
\- Se puede saber que estás haciendo ahí, Rogers?- me suelta de la puerta del baño, cabello goteando y bata húmeda envolviéndola.  
\- Vine a chequear que tus noventa y nueve patitos de porcelana hayan llegado enteros.- digo volteándome.  
Nat parpadea con esa completa inexpresión que revela que la desconcierto, y va a su vanity para secarse el pelo y ponerse rímel.  
\- No irás a salir y a dejarme solo esta noche…-  
\- Tony y Vision deben estar por llegar. Yo asumí que te irías a buscar a James.- me dice mirándome en el espejo.- O lo invitarías a que te caliente la cama.-  
\- En este momento estoy calentando la tuya.- le digo imitando el ronroneo sexy de Howard Stark, a lo que Nat me maldice violentamente en ruso, porque se ha metido la varilla de rímel en el ojo de la sorpresa. Cuando me echo a reír, me mira con odio.  
\- Si te tomo la palabra, tú sabes que sólo el suero te salva de la paraplegia!- sisea  
\- Bucky me vengará.- le digo con desparpajo.- Y Tony sigue caminando.-  
Nat hace una pausa. Qué, cree que no lo sabía?  
\- Es un problema para ti?-  
\- Supongo que aún parapléjico encontraría cómo hacer funcionar la armadura…- le digo, manos tras la cabeza y mirando la magnífica lámpara de cristales art decó del techo.  
\- Rogers!- gruñe Nat, y veo que estoy bastante cerca de ser asesinado con una barrita de labios color tomate.  
\- Si tienes ganas de completar el show de femme fatales, podrías conseguir que Tony me admita traer a Wanda de una vez.- insisto, y Nat se gira para mirarme de frente y no a través del espejo. Se ve decepcionada.  
\- Claro que querías algo, ya me estaba pareciendo raro que vinieras a hacerte el lindo a mi cama porque sí…-  
\- Puedo venir a ser lindo cuando digas, pero… Wanda ha estado ayudando a Bucky, aunque Clint no está de acuerdo y la ha hecho quedarse en la granja algunos fines de semana.- agrego. La cara de Nat se endurece como piedra, y se vuelve al espejo, pero no me mira a mí: se mira a sí misma, como si tuviera que asegurarse que su rostro no traiciona nada.  
Como si tuviera que fingir conmigo.  
\- Me estás diciendo que si no te ayudo a conseguir que Tony admita a esa niña acá, lo más probable es que acabe viviendo con Clint?- me dice, y aunque su rostro se controla, hay unos celos negros y terribles en su voz, que me asustarían si no fueran tan tristes. Asiento, y sé que le he dado jaque mate.  
***************  
***************En los siguientes días, Vision toma control de la base exactamente como lo habría hecho JARVIS, pero con una adición de humor y curiosidad, y cierta torpeza, que me hace simpatizar con él. Intenta preparar el té para Natasha, señalándome que siempre que Bruce lo preparaba para ella, Nat mostraba un descenso porcentual en sus niveles de cortisol y adrenalina, y lo veo tan frustrado cuando su experimento falla que tengo que señalarle que la variable no era el “ té” preparado por Bruce, sino el té preparado por “ Bruce”. Vision absorbe esas sutilezas con un profundo “ oh” de entedimiento, y puedo verlo cambiando sus algoritmos y paradigmas: pero ya en Sokovia vi destellos de una humanidad, de una personalidad, aún más clara que en JARVIS. Con JARVIS, con frecuencia dudabas que fuera sólo un AI, con su humor y su percepción: cuando encuentro a Vision intentando rescatar el jardín de Bruce para instalarlo en una glorieta frente a la cocina, y ordenando las plantas por necesidad de riego y sol en un algoritmo matemático, porque como no tiene olfato no reconoce ni la mitad, no puedes dudar que piel sintética y gema mágica en la frente, es una persona.  
\- Me temo que mis conocimientos de botánica no son todo lo acabados que se necesita para esta tarea.- me dice sentado en los talones, acomodando las cajitas de plástico reciclado en hileras.- La información en la red es confusa y contradictoria. Señala tan importante el riego y sol como hablarles, pero no es algo extraño hablarle a algo que luego herviré en agua para hacer té?-  
\- No tenías que molestarte en traerlas, Vision.- le digo, y callo, porque ver esas cajitas ahí me hace extrañar a Bruce y sus silencios, su generosidad y sus cóleras, de un modo que me hace doler el pecho.  
\- Si no eran atendidas, morirían, y no me me parece bien que algo muera innecesariamente.- me dice Vision con certeza, y me recuerda tanto a él, sus dedos sintéticos acomodando las raíces algo mustias de una lavanda.  
No es hasta que viene Clint, tostado y ojeroso – me dice que tomó un vuelo comercial sólo para poder dormir en el trayecto en vez de pivotal, porque su bebé sólo duerme cinco horas no consecutivas al día.- que sus habilidades de granjero ayudan a Vision a salvar esas pobres plantitas. Después de esa importante misión, abre una cerveza, y se despatarra en el sofá a mi lado.  
Por Dios, qué gusto me da verlo.  
\- Vas a necesitar un sniper, y no siendo yo más te vale que sea Barnes. No confío en ningún otro chanta para proteger tu descriteriado trasero.- dice, tras un largo trago.- Él lo cuida con interés añadido, ya sabes.-  
\- Te vas a retirar definitivamente?- le digo. Si vino hasta acá, sospecho que no fue sólo por chequear si le habíamos destinado un cuarto con jacuzzi.  
\- Si caen aliens del cielo de nuevo me llaman. Pero tengo un montón de pañales que cambiar, ver la logística de que Cooper y Lila puedan ir al colegio finalmente... no voy a comprometerme con nada pero este año tendré la cabeza llena.- dice Clint y me sonríe, a pesar de sus ojeras.- Es mucho más duro que patear supervillanos, te digo.-  
\- Te creo.- musito, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Si caen aliens del cielo o si necesito un sniper, te llamaré. Y si todos los chicos caen con varicela a la vez o tus vacas hacen estampida o qué se yo... nos llamas. Seguro que se me da bien cosechar manzanitas.-  
-... ya veo a Tony intentando cortar mi forraje con láser.- dice Clint, y aunque hay acidez, no hay cólera. Fue el primero en entenderlo y perdonarlo.- Barnes es fantástico cortando leña, mucho mejor que ustedes, tengo leña hasta el 2025…-  
\- Y Wanda?- murmuro. Mi idea fue que Clint visitara a Wanda en el hotel, ya que ella parecía tan consolada por su abrazo en el funeral de Pietro. Ciertamente no planeé que Clint la encontrara flaca, le enrostrara a Bucky que la arrastrara con él a patear HYDRAS y se los llevara a los dos de las orejas a pasar el mes a su granja, en donde Laura procedió a llenarlos de sopa y él ni siquiera se cuestionó plantar al Winter Soldier y a… creo que Lila fue quien le puso “The Scarlet Witch” a Wanda… junto a su bebé.  
Según me cuenta Bucky por teléfono, Wanda se pasa horas tendida en el pasto con el pequeño Nathaniel Pietro en el regazo, haciendo volar sonajeros para entretenerlo. Y ésa es la niña a la que Tony y Nat aún le temen.  
\- Wanda es mi nanny favorita, los niños la quieren mucho. Espero que te tardes al menos un mes más en convencer a Tony de traerla, porque así quizá alcance a zafar de la dentición, en sus brazos Nathan no chilla nunca…-  
\- No seas fresco, Barton. Nos quedamos muy cortos de poder, Vision y ella serán nuestros pesos pesados, no está para que cambie pañales…-  
\- Es realmente una buena idea que se convierta en combatiente, Steve?- me dice Clint, y lo quiero por la arruguita de duda en sus ojos.- Es tan joven, la ha pasado tan mal… ya sé que Barnes opina que dejarla vengarse de HYDRA es sano, pero…-  
\- Tiene que aprender a controlar sus poderes. Mejor que aprenda apaleándonos a nosotros que teniendo accidentes entre civiles. Y… tú sabes que no la dejarán tranquila si está sola. Es demasiado poderosa.-  
\- Mmm.- dice Clint, y aunque hay un destello de rebeldía en sus ojos, como siempre, sé que entiende mi razonamiento.  
La trae una tarde de lluvia, con Bucky a su lado, arrastrando una vieja mochila y bolsa de soldado: no debería sorprenderme que ni Nat si Tony aparezcan, pero Vision sí nos ayuda a cargar sus cosas a la habitación a medio camino entre Nat y yo que le he preparado, sintiéndome como un viejo carcamal al tener que preguntarle a Vision qué cosas le gustan a las muchachas actuales para adornar sus cuartos.  
Sé que Bucky va a molestarme por * semanas * por el póster de gaticornios. Clint nunca se callará por las cortinas color de rosa.  
No soy bueno en esto: nunca sé que decir, tantos años después y sigo siendo inútil con las mujeres. Clint la ayuda a instalarse, Vision muy solícito trayéndole té y galletitas, pero Bucky me sigue cuando me retiro algo frustrado, y al meterse en mi habitación, lo primero que hace es esquivar mi abrazo e ir a mi teléfono.  
\- Pero… Buck?-  
\- No, no es el novio de América, Wilson. Cómo tienes el desparpajo de tener una foto sin camisa en tu ID en el teléfono de Steve? Ah, sí? Para que de vez en cuando vea algo bueno? Wilson, eres un absoluta mierda. Yup. No, no, te llamo para pedir favores, fíjate. Que necesito algo de ti? Aparte que vayas a besar un tren en marcha? Tu madre también indudablemente. Lo que quiero es que levantes tu emplumado trasero de DC y vengas a posarlo en Ithaca. Ni Thor ni Hulk están, así que tu inutilidad no se notará tanto. Barton en su granja. Yup, y puede que sean necesarias más que tus habilidades de poner huevos las necesarias…- se burla, antes de alargarme el teléfono.- Dice que si no le haces la invitación formal no mueve el culo. Y que si no invitas a Rhodes tampoco, porque se niega a ser el único hombre de color acá.-  
\- Vision es magenta.- digo poniéndome el teléfono. Las puteadas de Sam me hacen sonreír.

***************************  
***************************- Sam llegará esta noche.- digo a la mañana siguiente, sorprendido al encontrar a Tony despierto, vestido de traje, cabello húmedo y sirviéndose café ( uno de esos cafés que hace virtualmente dentro del tarro) aunque el sol acaba de iluminar el lago. No hay nadie más en el salón, ni siquiera Vision, que parece disfrutar ver los amaneceres.  
\- Haré que mis abogados te tengan listo el papeleo. Para él y quienquiera más que metas en el team.- me dice con calma, pero la rigidez en su cuello me dice mucho menos calmadamente que sabe que Wanda está aquí.  
\- Sabes que es la opción correcta.- le digo, aceptando la taza de café mutante que me alarga.  
\- Lo que no significa que me guste. O que lo aguante.- me dice con una ojeada ácida.- Por suerte, según Pepper, tengo 19 otras residencias…-  
\- Vas a irte a buscar a Bruce?- le digo, porque es muy temprano para sus subterfugios.  
\- No, fíjate que tengo que arreglar la reverenda zorra que hay en Stark Industries Y en Bannermed, sé que no te interesa de dónde sale la comida, pero es tanto el despelote que *Pepper * condescendió en llamarme para pegarme alaridos, fue tan dulce, fue como en los viejos tiempo.- acaba con un bufido.- Cómo estará de desesperada que me ha llamado a que vaya con ella a una docena de reuniones con el IRS, el DKL y todas las siglas del gobierno.- suspira.- Hablé con Rhodey. Vendrá el finde, y evaluará si se queda temporal o definitivamente, pero vendrá para que lo convenzas.-  
\- Me comprometo a convencerlo.- digo con seguridad. – Pero no quiero que te vayas, Tony.- agrego, tras una pausa.- Nat depende mucho de ti, ahora. Yo dependo mucho de ti.-  
\- Estaré yendo y viniendo, pero perdona que no me excite la idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo con alguien que me aborrece tanto y que de paso es capaz de dejarme comiendo papilla de por vida…-  
\- Wanda ya ha entendido la dura lección de que no somos responsables por todas la consecuencias de nuestros actos, aunque queramos.- suspiro.- Y sé que lamenta lo que hizo bajo las órdenes de HYDRA y Ultrón.-  
\- Si, pero... considerando que supuestamente esperaba que yo los matara y yup, me eché a su gemelo, mejor me voy antes de que inadvertidamente la mate a ella, así como no quiere la cosa, cuando recuerde a Brucey.- dice él secamente, y sí, necesita tiempo, tiempo que ella no tiene.  
\- Tù no eres responsable de lo de Pietro. Y ella no quiere hacerle daño a nadie...-  
\- No es moralismo, Rogers. Lo que haya hecho, está muy por debajo de los bodycounts de Nat, Bruce o yo. Es…- Tony se lame los labios, y menea la cabeza.- No puedo mirarla sin pensar en él…-  
Avanzo, y lo abrazo por detrás, cálido, firme. Tony apoya por un momento una mano en mi brazo, inspira como si recuperara fuerza, y luego me aparta, porque las debilidades siguen dándole alergia.  
\- Ya suéltame, no que tu cyborg está durmiendo aquí hoy? Que quieres que me muera por indigestión de brazo de metal? Eres tan promiscuo, Rogers!-  
****************  
****************Sam, mi querido Sam, hace maravillas, incluyendo un teatral número de sexismo demandando desayuno que acaba con Wanda al fin dejando su timidez para indicarle que si quiere comida, abra él mismo la cajas de cereal. Clint se va aliviado después de eso, aunque nadie puede evitar notar el modo en que él y Nat se rondan como gatos desconocidos, vigilándose mutuamente sin pausa: y cuando Rhodes llega el fin de semana, es con alivio que me siento con él en la terraza para ver a Sam practicando volleyball contra los poderes de Vision y Wanda, que parece rejuvenecer en el juego hasta ser la niña que debería haber sido.  
\- Nunca deja de sorprenderme que de los forros de Tony siempre acaba por salir algo positivo. Está bendecido con meter las patas a diario y hasta el fondo, pero tiende a encontrar petróleo luego en el hoyo, santo Dios.- bufa, un vaso de jugo de naranja al que es muy adicto en la mano. Llegó en un buzo militar, pero claramente las alegres zapatillas Nike neón son un regalo de Tony, que es parcial a la marca. Rhodes es un hombre mucho más grande y sólido que Tony, y la experiencia de una guerra lo ha agostado prematuramente: pero hay una chispa de afecto sereno, de buen juicio y comprensión, que es justo lo que nos hace falta ahora. – De algún modo, siempre supe que lo de Banner no iba a acabar bien…-  
\- Bruce lo quería de verdad.- protesto, y Rhodes asiente, pero entrecruza las grandes manos de piloto al frente.  
\- Eso es cierto, pero Tony siempre elige gente que lo ama, pero no puede quedarse a su lado. Llámalo profecías autocumplidas, pero dado que no puedo hacerle nada al pobre bastardo de Banner peor que lo que le ha pasado, si Tony lo trae de regreso, bufaré, gruñiré y ayudaré a espulgarlo. Pero si no...- acaba, con un encogimiento de hombros.- Si no, soy capaz de pagarle a alguien para que finja ser supervillano y entretenga a Tony. Prefiero que vuele de nuevo una ciudad a que se vuele a sí mismo en pedazos.-  
\- Me alegra tenerte con nosotros, Coronel.- digo, viéndolo observar críticamente al trío que juega.  
\- El gusto es mío, dado que estoy cesante, Capitán.-  
\- Técnicamente estás empleado por los Avengers, y además tienes más rango que yo...-  
\- No, no.- dice Rhodes, y se sienta más derecho, mirándome a la cara aunque gestualiza al trío que juega.- Yo estoy acostumbrado a mandar, pero a mandar giles normales. Tú consigues que Hulk, el alien del trueno, Tony Stark y la Black Widow te hagan caso, no tengo problemas en seguir tus órdenes.-  
\- Aún no sé si ellos me harán caso.- digo, pero sonrío reflejando el ver a Wanda sonreír y hacer un bailecito, por un momento alegre al ganar el juego. Sam me echa una ojeada cómplice, y yo le echo otra a Rhodey, que se ve pensativo.  
Todos ellos han sufrido, y para todos ellos esto es un cambio brusco y un trauma. Como alguien que tuvo que hacer funcionar a un grupo de prisioneros de guerra que ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma, se desaprobaban entre ellos y tenían incluso problemas raciales encima de los traumas de WWII que incluían pisar cadáveres y dormir al descampado con poca comida y mucha paranoia… bueno, como ese alguien era yo, me tengo fe.  
Sam ya está intentando ayudar a Wanda sin que yo le diga nada. Vision claramente hace todo lo que puede para adaptarse. Rhodey me ayudará con Tony, al igual que Nat. Y hablando de ella… sé que Clint se despidió de ella y desde entonces no ha salido de su cuarto.  
Agarro una caja de galletas elegantes y disculpándome, voy a golpear su puerta. Pero entonces Friday me guía a una pequeña oficina, y rodeados del aroma de un té extraño ( Canela? Fresas?) encuentro a Natasha y a Bucky, sentados frente a frente con un samovar entre ambos, observando el lago en silencio, pero la paz que hay entre ambos me hace pensar que han tenido una larga conversación.  
\- Hay que hablar ruso fluido para poder sumarse a esta reunión?- comento desde la puerta.  
\- Es convención de torturados por HYDRA.- me dice Nat ácidamente.- Adelante, adelante.-  
\- Necesitaríamos más… este juego de té sólo tiene seis tacitas.- dice Bucky con placidez.  
\- Rhodes encargó comida para que cenemos todos juntos. Es tu favorito, Nat, hay sopa de mariscos…-  
\- Ya he comido, y quiero dormir temprano.- dice Nat, pero no hay beligerancia en su voz, sólo un poco de cansancio y exasperación. – mañana voy a Manhattan a ver una cosas con Tony, pero el viernes…- agrega tras una pausa.- … el viernes, podemos empezar a entrena juntos. Hay mucho que enseñarle a Wanda.- acaba, y apoya la nuca en el sillón en que está recostada. Bucky se levanta delicadamente, y los dos intercambian una mirada, antes de que él muy suavemente, le toque el hombro con dos dedos y se vaya conmigo, dejándola con su té y su atardecer.  
\- Dale un poco de tiempo.- me dice, tras cerrar la puerta tras él.- Lo necesita.-  
\- Yo la necesito a ella para que esto funcione.- le digo, siguiéndolo a mi cuarto.  
\- Wanda se acomodó bien?-  
\- Qué han estado haciendo contra HYDRA, Bucky?- murmuro, y él se sienta en mi cama, su rostro inexpresivo. Sé que entiende lo que estoy diciendo, y su mano de metal acaricia la colcha azul.  
\- Wanda necesitaba liberar su rabia contra su pasado, contra su abuso, y por la muerte de su hermano. No la dejé matar a nadie cara a cara, pero derrumbamos una docena de bases, si es lo que te preocupa. Tiene buena memoria: si la info que revisamos con Nat es correcta, dejamos virtualmente libre de HYDRA a toda la frontera occidental de Rusia. No está mal darle un respiro a Bosnia.- acaba, recostándose.  
\- Crees que realmente quiere unirse a nosotros? O es su rabia hablando?-  
\- Después de ver el modo en que Nat se aferra a Stark y a ti, creo que una familia como ustedes es justo lo que necesita. Y siempre tendrá a Barton y a los suyos para tocar tierra…-  
\- Cómo se le ocurrió a Clint llevarla a su casa?-  
\- Clint recogería las estatuas de las plazoletas si no estuvieran atornilladas al suelo. La llevó para que se recuperara, porque dejé que le llegara un tiro.-  
\- DEJASTE…?-  
\- Sólo una rozada en el brazo, para que entienda que necesita entrenamiento, que no es inmortal, y para que recuerde a su hermano. – me dice Bucky, apartando la mirada a mi rostro horrorizado.- No me pongas esa cara, tú la pusiste a mi cuidado y ya sabes quiénes fueron mis alumnas en el pasado, la sutileza no es lo mío.-  
\- Clint no te apaleó con el arco?-  
\- Clint está muy de acuerdo con todo esto. Le pidió a Nat que la entrenara.-  
\- Necesita entrenamiento y autocontrol. Sus poderes son terribles. En la visión que me puso en la cabeza, yo…- mi voz se apaga, y me dejo caer a su lado.- Acababa absolutamente solo y pensé que me mataría.-  
\- Ella les dio pesadillas sobre perder lo que amaban, pero en la realidad, fue ella quien perdió todo lo que tenía. Es una justicia amarga.- dice, y se gira de costado para tocar mi mejilla.- No estás solo, Stevie. Sé que extrañas a Barton, a Banner y a Thor, pero aún tienes mucho…-  
Lo beso. Nos abrazamos, quietos hasta que sale la luna sobre el lago, tan bello que sé que acabaré pintando el mágico reflejo.  
\- Te quedarás?- murmuro.  
\- No. Pero vendré. Les vendrá bien un agente secreto en Europa vigilando. Y si me encuentro con algo de HYDRA que requiera extinción, le avisaré a Stevie Rogers y los asombrosos Avengers 2.0.-  
************************************************  
Oh oh oh  
And the story goes  
Oh oh oh  
Fate is coming that I know  
Time is running got to go  
Fate is coming that I know  
Let it go

************************************************Bucky se va al día siguiente, pero no alcanzo a deprimirme, porque la verdad es que tengo mucho, mucho que hacer. Rhodey está en excelente forma, pero Sam ha flojeado muchísimo entre su depresión por la pérdida de su paciente y el agotamiento de su frustrante trabajo con los veteranos: él es el encargado de recuperar su fuerza y resistencia al mismo tiempo que acompaña a Wanda a ponerse en forma, porque no es sólo que no tenga un músculo en todo el cuerpo, sino que está en los huesitos. Wanda parece sorprendida cuando Sam, como médico, le protesta su debilidad, y eso que Bucky me dijo que Laura Barton la había llenado de comida campesina como a un barril estas semanas.  
\- Pero si mis poderes son los que combatirán por mí...- murmura, en su sintaxis sokoviana aún. Su acento empieza a suavizarse.  
\- Y si te desmayas de agotamiento? Y si pierdes el control porque te baja el azúcar? No sabemos si con un músculo desgarrado por esfuerzo puedes seguir usando tus poderes y no quiero averiguarlo.- le insisto.- Wanda, hacer esto es un deporte extremo. Hasta que Sam no te declare en forma, no puedo dejarte ir a ayudar a nadie.-  
\- Pero James Barnes me dejó...-  
\- Bucky es un inconsciente.- le respondo, ofreciéndole una paleta de dulce enriquecido con vitaminas a la que Sam me ha hecho aficionarme. Ella lo acepta tras una pausa y se la mete en la boca con una pequeña sonrisa al fin.  
\- Cuando hablas de James Barnes, toda tu aura se calma.- comenta, mirando la paleta roja en su mano mientras habla, los labios rojos del caramelo.- No es que mire ni nada, pero emites una energía que es como una chimenea en invierno.-  
\- Bucky significa mucho para mí.- es todo lo que logro responder. Wanda se apega a Sam esos días, y aún más a Nat cuando regresa, a pesar de que Natasha nunca se ha distinguido por su sororidad desde que Pepper dejó a Clint. Natasha está callada, y cambiada esos días. Hay un muro entre ella y el mundo, y puedo sentirlo raspar cuando a pesar de que Sam le ha salvado la vida, mantiene la distancia con él y aún más con Vision, a quien no parece muy interesada en conocer mejor. Cumple con sus obligaciones, entrena con nosotros y atiende a Wanda diligentemente, pero hay una tensión entre ella y Rhodes, que me intriga.  
Su bufido cuando me meto en su habitación con café y desayuno a las siete de la mañana es muy expresivo y mucho más Nat que su educada civilidad reciente, la verdad.  
\- Bozhemoi, Rogers...- gruñe desde debajo de la almohada, que le quito y se la cambio con una taza de café con esencia de almendra.  
\- Buenos días. Bagels? Con queso crema?-  
Nat se sienta, el pelo en los ojos y come un rato aún medio dormida, antes de echarme una ojeada en que veo regresar su humor.  
\- Cómo te gusta meterte a mi cuarto sin avisar. Vienes también a buscar mis consuelos especiales? Saca tu número, no me opongo, aunque no sé qué dirá James.-  
\- Córtala con eso, Nat.- digo extendiéndome a los pies de su cama.- Tú y Tony hagan lo que quieran en su tiempo libre, pero esto no es tu tiempo libre. Qué opinas del team? Qué mejoramos? Qué podemos cambiar?-  
\- Digo que conectes a Vision con el Twitter de Desastres naturales, y nos vamos todos de vacaciones.- bufa Nat, sorbiendo su café.  
\- Nat.-  
\- No me vas a dejar tranquila, no?- me dice, como si de verdad lo dudara.  
\- Nope.- le digo, abrazando su almohada y hundiendo el mentón allí, para mirarla a los ojos. Que son tristes, pero al fin, hay un mohín en sus labios y me empuja para levantarse.  
\- Cómo te detesto, Rogers.-  
\- Qué pasa con el coronel, Nat?-  
Ella se vuelve y hay una sonrisa perversa en su cara mientras se cepilla el pelo.  
\- Seguro quieres sabes?-  
\- Yup.-  
\- Seguro segurito?-  
\- Nat!-  
\- Me encontró con Tony haciendo fisting en su taller.- me suelta, quitándose la camiseta y quedándose de espaldas a mí mientras se planta un sweater negro.- Realmente debería caminar más pesado.-  
Me toma un momento volver a hablar.- Crees que puedes arreglar comunicarte mejor con el Coronel, ya que ustedes dos serán los focos de los combates?-  
\- Ya estás pensando en misiones?-  
\- Necesitamos toda la buena voluntad que podamos reunir del público, Nat. –  
\- Y porqué voy a ser yo el foco?- me dice al fin interesada.- No solía serlo Clint?-  
\- Porque ahora…-  
****************  
(… Sam es mi Clint, en altura, ojos bien abiertos y proyectiles de largo alcance, cabeza fría y grandes instintos. Nat se convierte en mí en primer plano, abriendo paso, evaluando, movilizando, dando órdenes: y Vision es mi Thor cayendo desde lo alto imparable, casi invulnerable, casi omnipotente…)  
****************  
**************** - Misiones ya? Pero si aún no se le seca la pintura al exIron Patriot, que recién no parece adorno de 4 de Julio…- Tony, sucio saliendo de debajo de una armadura en la que trabaja, se pasa un trapo por la cara en su taller, que se la deja peor.- … no es un poco pronto?-  
\- La gente aprende mejor bajo presión.-  
\- La única cosa que funciona mejor bajo presión es un clítoris, Cap.-  
\- Debería ser tu nuevo alias, porque se te da muy bien trabajar bajo presión.- le suelto sentándome en su mesón.- necesito que forres a Wanda en cuero y kevlar acolchados. Sus habilidades de vuelo están mejorando, pero aún se cae con frecuencia.-  
\- De verdad me pides que encima ayude a tapizarla, y sin ponerle ácido por dentro al corsé?-  
\- Considerando que no vas a sacar la armadura a no ser que se caiga el mundo por lo que veo, más vale que me armes bien a la gente.- le digo con sequedad. Tony, que no ha ido ni a un solo entrenamiento, ni a ninguna de nuestras dos misiones hasta ahora, bufa.  
\- Si empiezan a llover aliens del cielo…-  
\- Te aburriste, Tony?- murmuro. Sé que no es así: sé que en verdad, lo que no quiere es meterse en la pelea y olvidar por un momento que Bruce no está aquí. Ya me ha pasado, y darte cuenta de la ausencia de nuevo es como un ladrillo en el pecho. Pero Tony inhala y me doy cuenta que en vez de esquivar, me va a responder de verdad.  
\- Te acuerdas de lo que te dije mientras cortábamos leña para Tweety? Puedes decir que sí, me aburrí. Me aburrí de ver que los pateen: por eso Ultron. Estoy cansado de jugar a Sísifo tratando de hacer un mundo mejor, cuando el mundo ciertamente no quiere nada de eso…-  
\- Puedes hacer tanto o más bien inventando en tu taller nuevos sistemas para diálisis que pateando tratantes de armas, estoy de acuerdo.- le digo.- Pero nadie puede arreglar el mundo de golpe y porrazo. No es un trabajo que puedas terminar: cada vez que alguien intenta terminarlo acaba como Ultrón, decidiendo que es más fácil acabar con todo. No es un proyecto. Esto es como ser enfermero, o bombero, o rescatista: la tarea no termina.-  
\- Apagamos el incendio, pero el fuego sigue existiendo.- dice, los ojos fijos en su desagüe. Avanzo y le pongo una mano en el hombro.  
\- El fuego sigue, pero apagamos el incendio.- repito.- Tony… hacemos mucho bien. No pierdas la fe.-  
\- Es por eso que tú eres un héroe y yo sólo soy el mecánico.- me dice apartando la cara, la mandíbula tensa.- Y la cosa de diálisis Bruce la dejó casi lista, sólo había que imprimirla en 3D, me mata si regresa y demoré esa patente…-  
*************************  
(Rhodes es Nat ahora: la segunda línea, pesada e implacable, cerrando filas, corrigiendo errores, evaluando detalles. Y yo soy Tony, libre y desapegado para abrirme paso como me plazca, rápido, impredecible y sin miedo, porque Wanda, mi semi incontrolable Hulk viene detrás de mí, protegiéndome y siendo nuestro peso pesado y aplanadora….)  
*************************  
*************************Thor se va una tarde nublada, poco después de que el campus ( Clint le puso así, cuando vino a pasar una tarde, a enseñarle a Wanda a lanzar flechas de energía a y a perder una hora tratando de meterle una a Vision) estuviera terminado. Mientras aguardo viendo a Thor rezar en Asgardiano para bendecir el lugar, me inunda el deseo de abrazarlo, de lograr que no se vaya, pero me contengo. Bruce, Thor, Bucky, Clint, todos tienen que irse, pero volverán: tengo que creer eso. Desde el momento en que lo vi aterrizar en la terraza en armadura completa y partir directo a hablar con Selvig, supe que se iba.  
Oculto mis ojos húmedos, y bromeo al verlo venir.  
\- Ya sé por qué te vas. Es porque la última vez, casi logré levantar a Mjolnir.-  
Thor sonríe, aunque veo en sus ojos que esa memoria de lo que fueron los últimos segundos de nosotros como grupo, como familia, le duelen.- lamento decirte que no existen los casi, con Mjolnir. O lo logras, o no ere digno.-  
\- Quizá lo tomó, siendo digno, pero le dio tanto pánico escénico, que se le bajó. A todos los hombres nos pasa a veces.- comenta Tony, que camina hacia nosotros por la terraza cubierta. Aún hay acidez en el rostro de Thor al verlo, pero Tony se queda impertérrito.  
\- O simplemente ninguno de ustedes es tan digno como Vision.-  
\- Vision será mi baby y todo, pero es un ser sintético. Si pones el martillo en un ascensor…-  
Thor al fin sonríe antes de irse, aunque su partida me deja un vacío en el estómago. Con él, siento que se va nuestra familia: ese pequeño grupo sumergido en emoción, improvisando, peleándonos, equivocándonos, aprendiendo juntos en esa Torre que se siente lejana ya, un poco jugando, incluso cuando jugábamos con nuestras vidas. Jugando a ser celebridades, héroes, leyendas, porque recién estábamos aprendiendo lo que podíamos ser.  
Ahora sé exactamente lo que somos capaces de ser, lo que somos los Avengers, y qué tan monstruosos podemos volvernos. Por eso, tengo que llevarnos de regreso a la luz.  
\- Estaba pensando en tomar una nota del libro del pajarito. Comprarle una granja a Pepper, sollozarle abyectamente, a las mujeres les gustan los viudos llorosos… meterla en la granja y esperar que nadie decida volarla en pedazos.- me comenta, manos en los bolsillos. Le he escuchado tantas tonterías que ni me asombra. Tony, que prefiere que se saquen un colmillo antes que un sentimiento.  
\- La vida simple. - le sonrío.  
\- No te tienta la idea, Rogers?- me dice Tony, y hay generosidad en su voz. Sé que sería capaz de poner todo a un lado y ocuparse de esto si le dijera que quiero irme al atardecer con Bucky.  
Pero no es lo que quiero. A BucKy le quitaron tantas elecciones, lo obligaron a sentir tantas órdenes, que por el tiempo que necesite será libre, volviendo a mí cuando lo desee, llamándome cuando lo desee. Yo, entretanto, tengo trabajo.  
\- Hogar, familia… el tipo que quería eso cayó en el hielo hace 70 años. Supongo que alguien distinto salió.- acabo, mirándolo a los ojos a través de los lentes coloreados de sus anteojos.- Estoy en casa.-  
\- Rogers…-  
\- En mi casa, con mi familia.- completo. Tony echa la cabeza atrás y me mira.  
\- Le dejé a Nat la ropita para Sabrina. El pokemón que me pidió tu novia también está listo.-  
\- Gracias, Tony.- comento, viendo pasar a un grupo de guardias que trota, fortaleciéndose. No más Legionarios: ahora tendremos apoyo humano.- Un Tony Stark también me dejaste? No puedo manejar esto sin él.-  
\- Sabes que te has vuelto bastante proficiente en lo de la bocaza, tú?-  
\- Aprendí del mejor, tú me volviste un rebelde. Si no me hubieras enseñado a desconfiar de gobiernos y agencias, nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer volar SHIELD.-  
Tony se mira los pies.- Y tú me convertiste en un gil persistente que va a hacer política para que nos dejen trabajar tranquilos y que vuelve a casa sobrio y vestido? Dios mío, en qué horripilancia me has convertido.- bufa, metiéndose al auto. Volverá, lo sé.  
Pero después de lidiar con su tristeza por la partida de Bruce, tengo que lidiar con la otra: Nat, que aún se queda mirando las paredes con expresión de culpable añoranza.  
Ella amó ser parte de esa familia aún más que yo, y ahora yo soy todo lo que le queda, y tengo que encontrar la forma de ser suficiente.  
*************************  
======================  
Hear me now  
Under the banner of heaven  
We dream out loud  
Dream out loud  
=======================  
-… y entonces Nat dijo “ ya que le gusta tanto que adolescentes estén high, con sus drogas, vamos a mostrarle lo que es realmente high” y Vision lo agarró y lo llevó hasta la altura que vuelan los aviones. Cuando volvió se había orinado entero, balbuceaba y estaba listo para darle todos sus proveedores a Nat. Sam se rió tanto que se enredó en las alas y se cayó. – Steve, sentado en la diminuta cama de un lodge en Burkina Fasso, se detuvo en medio de sus gestos agitados con los que contaba la historia.- High, entiendes? Como con drogas…-  
\- Ya entendí.- dijo Bucky, que comía un puñado de berries, aprovechando pausas para meterle alguna en la boca a Steve, tendido a su lado.- Y Wanda qué dijo?-  
\- Le preguntó a Visión porqué no había dejado simplemente que bajara del modo natural. Visión se puso a hablar de filosofía, pero Wanda lo hizo callar: aún está molesta porque quemara la cafetera, tratando de tostar pan con el láser de la gema. – Steve se encogió de hombros cuando Bucky ahí sí soltó un gorgorito.- Vision sólo quiere ser útil!-  
\- Sólo lo defiendes porque ocasionalmente sigues dejando desastres con los electrodomésticos… - dijo Bucky, pero había dulzura en su voz. Steve, que llevaba media hora hablando sobre su equipo, hizo un mohín, porque era cierto.  
Era la primera vez que Steve podía permitirse unos días para estar juntos, y tras una misión humanitaria en el Congo, se había quedado en Africa para encontrarse con Bucky. Habían tenido el habitual intercambio de información digno de Graham Greene, pero luego Bucky lo había arrastrado a un diminuto chalet en las afueras de Ouagaudougou, desde donde podías ver una bella extensión de sabanna, y se habían amado con un montón de interrupciones en una cama diminuta, que era lo que pasaba por un queen size en Burkina Fasso. El único modo de que los dos quedaban completamente acostados era en diagonal…  
Había sido una larga tarde de caricias, porque Steve no parecía capaz de satisfacerse tocando a Bucky, pero tampoco parecía capaz de dejar de hablar, interrumpiéndose a cada rato para contar otra historia sobre sus entrenamientos, sus aventuras, sobre sus compañeros. Bucky lo escuchaba pacientemente, echado ahí desnudo, unas mantas de lana cruda gris cubriéndolos: empezaba a llover afuera, suave y abundante.  
\- Estás feliz.- dijo Bucky con voz suave. Steve parpadeó pensativo, pero Bucky continuó.- Pero te quejaste en sueños hace un rato. Llamabas a Thor.-  
\- No es que pueda ayudarlo de ninguno forma, pero a veces miro las estrellas y me pregunto si no podrá pasarle algo malo allá… arriba.- dijo Steve, recostándose a su lado.- Lo extraño. Quisiera que no se hubiera ido.- suspiró.- Y… solo quiero que alguien encuentre de una vez de Bruce.-  
\- He buscado y preguntado, pero nadie sabe nada. Me imagino que se ha ido a descampados, lejos de zonas urbanas: es lo que yo habría hecho.- dijo Bucky, mordiéndose el labio.- Es lo que yo haría, si perdiera el control como le pasó a él.-  
\- Nunca volverán a dominarte.- dijo Steve con decisión, y con el dorso de la mano le acarició la línea del mentón, antes de suspirar.  
\- Banner es indestructible, y está lleno de buen sentido. Cuando recupere el juicio, regresará.-  
\- Tengo miedo de que regrese muy tarde para Tony. Finge que no, pero está deshecho, y cuando Tony se desespera hace locuras. Nat y yo hacemos lo que podemos, y hasta Clint ha ido a sacarlo a beber, pero sus ojos…- Steve se mordió el labio.- Bucky, si desaparecieras así, yo…-  
\- No desapareceré.- dijo Bucky, apoyado en un codo, para mirarlo a los ojos.- Y si pasara sufrirías y seguirías adelante, porque es quien eres… eres el único que ha logrado encajar todo este desastre…-  
\- No.- susurró Steve, alzándose para poder susurrar en su boca.- Si he sido fuerte es porque te tengo a ti…-  
Bucky meneó la cabeza, bajándola para besar el sitio en donde latía el corazón de Steve: pero Steve, que miraba el techo, pensó por un momento en todo lo ocurrido, y en cómo, después de los Chitauri había creído por un momento que su paz estaba en ese apartamento en Washigton compartido con Libby, en trabajar para SHIELD con agentes entrenados y formales, en esa vida ordenada y predecible, en donde había creído que podía llorar, guardar luto y finalmente decir adiós a la memoria de Bucky. Había estado tan equivocado. En las semanas anteriores había temido, había sentido pánico, lo había dominado la cólera y la angustia. Había peleado creyendo que iba a morir.  
Pero había vivido, tanto, tan fuerte. Su corazón había estado lleno de exasperación y compasión por la locura de Tony: había sentido pánico por el horror cometido en Bruce: envidia por la nueva paz de Clint: angustia por el dolor obvio en Nat: desolación por la cólera de Thor, esperanza en la confusión de Wanda. Alivio, al reunir a todos esos nuevos y antiguos guerreros a su lado.  
No, no era paz ni de chiste. Pero en luchar, hacer la diferencia, ayudar, ayudar y sostener, y en reconstruir, estaba su felicidad.  
Había vivido, y sentido, vivo, vivo, y no habría cambiado ese pasado por su presente, un presente en que podía hundir los dedos en ese cabello aún largo y besar a Bucky libremente…  
\- Buck?-  
\- Mmm?-  
Steve lo volteó bruscamente, sentándose en su regazo para sujetarle le brazos y mirarlo a los ojos. Había tanta confianza, tanto amor en ellos, que Steve se estremeció a la oleada de deseo que lo inundó.  
\- No sales de este cuarto hasta que me hayas hecho rogarte en voz alta. Dos veces. Tenemos un trato?-  
\- Sir, yes sir.- se rió Bucky, la cara en su pecho, y luego le hizo una llave y se cayeron de la cama. 

============================  
********************************  
Fate is coming, that I know  
Time is running out  
Fate is coming, that I know  
Let it go…

FIN DE ACCEPTANCE Y FIN DE STATES OF ULTRON.


End file.
